The Week Of The Wedding
by enunciiate
Summary: The prospect of a double wedding has taken the Upper East Side by storm. Will the non-judging breakfast club survive the drama that comes with the week of the wedding or will they crumble and fall? This is a sequel to A Week In The Hamptons. R&R!
1. Monday

**A/N:** This is the sequel to A Week In The Hamptons and is dedicated to Lauren and Mary. I Pink I Love You and Otherwise Engaged are actual shades of nail polish. Please review. You have no idea how much each review means to me in terms of inspiration. This chapter is rated **M**.

**Monday**

* * *

Chuck stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, but he was still stressed nonetheless. It was Monday and the wedding would be on Sunday. There were so many last-minute preparations that needed to be made and Blair _never_ let him forget it. Normally, he would simply shut her up with a kiss, which would always – _always_ – lead to a night of hot sex. This week though he knew his tactic would fail to work on her. Blair was adamant about ensuring that this would be the wedding of her dreams and he wanted to give her that. He really did.

"Blair," he asked her as he stepped into the room. "What do you have on our schedule today?"

Blair smiled at his question and gazed at him adoringly as she sat comfortably on the edge of the bed.

"You're kind of creeping me out Waldorf. Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned, observing her sceptically.

Blair shook her head at him, but the goofy grin remained glued to her face.

"Nothing," she insisted. "It's just that you never ask me that question. I always have to tell _you_ what we need to do for the day and then you whine about it of course saying how we can pay people to do these things."

"Then," he finished for her. "You pout that pout that you know I can't resist, tell me how much this wedding means to you and how you need it to be perfect, and then I give into you _every single time_."

"Well, can you blame me for wanting a perfect wedding? I'm Blair Waldorf and you're Chuck Bass," she explained. "We don't do anything _less_ than perfect."

Chuck frowned as he walked over to sit with her on the bed.

"We're _far_ from perfect Blair," he mentioned honestly.

Blair tilted his head towards her and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"True, but we're perfect together," she whispered as she pulled back from the moment.

Chuck cringed at her words and Blair laughed at his response to her statement.

"That was a little too..." Chuck began.

"Cheesy?" Blair offered.

Of course that line had been cheesy. She had said it just to get a rise out of him.

Chuck raised an eyebrow in her direction before answering. "Waldorf, there is a fine line between cheesy and a Nate and Serena level of cheesy and I think you just crossed it."

Blair laughed again.

"Fair enough, but you can't say that what I said isn't true and if you do, then so help me God I will call off our engagement _immediately_," she threatened him playfully.

Chuck smirked and leaned in close to her ear unperturbed by her threat.

"You wouldn't do that," he told her confidently.

Blair crossed her arms over her chest, turned away from him, and huffed, "And why wouldn't I Bass?"

"Because I love you," he mimicked her, his voice slightly higher than usual.

Blair scoffed as she examined the gorgeous diamond ring on her finger.

"I'll let that smart ass answer go, but only because the engagement ring you custom designed looks _so_ damn good on me."

He grabbed her arms suddenly and pushed her back onto the bed so that he was now lying on top of her.

"_I_ look pretty damn good on you too Waldorf," he murmured huskily.

He began to trail kisses down to the nape of her neck and Blair let out a squeal, pushing gently on his chest in a weak effort to get him off of her.

"Chuck!" she protested. "You're wet! Get _off_ of me!"

Chuck stopped what he doing and Blair froze as well upon instinct.

"What?" Blair asked cautiously.

Chuck looked up at her and smirked all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"I'll bet you are too Waldorf," he answered cockily.

Before Blair could make some smart remark about his constant need to take her comments out of context, his left hand began to graze the surface of her body until he was dangerously close to her heated core. Blair gasped as he ran two fingers over her slick folds eventually eliciting a satisfied moan from the brunette's parted lips. He kissed her and she kissed him back eagerly, losing herself in his experienced hands. All thoughts escaped her mind until all she was thinking about was Chuck and how wonderful his touch felt against her ivory skin. She closed her eyes to relish the sensations that were currently coursing through her body when he pulled back suddenly and rolled off the bed. It took a moment for Blair to realize she was missing his touch.

"What the fuck Chuck?" Blair whined.

He laughed as he made his way back into the bathroom. She cursed him under her breath as she slipped on her dress.

"You said you wanted the perfect wedding Blair and I don't think sex with your dashing fiancé is on the schedule right now. Aren't Nate and Serena coming in about five minutes to go over our plans for the day _darling_?" he teased.

Blair glared at him as he patted himself mentally on the back for his victory. He swallowed hard though when her insistent glare turned into a seductive smile.

"Five minutes is all I need _baby_," she cooed as she stood up from the bed and approached him.

"Blair," he warned as he subconsciously started to take a few steps back.

Blair smirked at the look of fear on his face. It was the fear of revenge. She looped her arms around his neck upon approaching him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips as her right hand reach down to free him of his towel. He sucked in his breath when he felt her hand wrap itself around him and she smiled at him wickedly.

"Do you like this Bass?" she asked as she began to stroke him.

He nodded his head numbly at her and she smiled fiendishly at the thought of what she was about to do. She began to pump him faster and harder until he shivered under her soft touch.

"Are you close baby?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Yes," he groaned on the verge of bursting. "Please Blair."

There was a knock on the door then and Blair skipped out of the bathroom to welcome their visitors.

"What the fuck Blair?" Chuck shouted, echoing her earlier sentiments.

She poked her head back into the bathroom for a second, a fake, sweet smile upon her face.

"You'll have to finish that off yourself _darling_. Nate and Serena are here," she purred.

Chuck muttered a string of curses under his breath as she closed the bathroom door in his face triumphantly. She patted herself mentally on the back for her victory. Karma was a bitch.

"Nate! Serena!" Blair squealed as she opened the door.

The two girls hugged one another as Nate took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Where's Chuck?" Nate asked curiously.

Blair tried hard to suppress a giggle but to no avail.

"He's in the shower. He has some _business_ he needs to take care of," she explained, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "He'll be out in a second."

Nate shrugged as Serena crinkled her nose in disgust.

"I don't even want to know," the blond exclaimed.

"You don't even want to know _what_?" Nate asked in confusion.

Blair rolled her eyes at his stupidity as did the blond.

"Never mind Nate," Serena sighed.

"You _sure_ picked a winner S," Blair teased her best friend.

"She sure did," Nate responded, winking at his fiancée.

Blair laughed out loud at Nate's response as Serena scowled in their direction.

"Way to prove my point Nate," Blair mocked him. "Anyway, shall we go through the schedule for the day?"

"You're going to tell us anyway," Nate shot back, finally catching on to Blair's earlier use of sarcasm.

Serena laughed at this and it was Blair's turn to scowl at the two blonds.

"Alright," Serena shouted, throwing her arms up in the air in surrender. "Tell us B."

Blair smiled and turned towards Nate.

"Serena and I will be going to the spa today while you and Chuck prepare both of our wedding day personal care and emergency supplies kits," she explained.

"Every bride-to-be needs one of those," Serena agreed.

"Wait," Nate started. "Why do Chuck and _I_ have to prepare them? We have a wedding planner with a truckload of assistants for this kind of stuff!"

"Our wedding planner and said truckload of assistants have _other_ more important tasks to attend to before the wedding," Blair protested.

"Please Nate?" Serena urged, pouting in his direction. "Blair and I need time to relax. You want a beautiful, well-rested bride on your wedding day, don't you?"

"Besides, this task will be able to test exactly how well you two know your fiancées," Blair added.

"Fine," Nate agreed reluctantly, grabbing the list from her hand as the two girls stood up to leave.

Serena kissed him on the cheek as a final farewell as Blair reached for her purse and headed out the door.

"Oh wait!" Blair cried as she hurried back into the room. "I forgot to add something to the list."

She reached for the piece of paper and took a pen from her purse, scribbling a final item onto the list. Moments after the two beauties had left, Chuck walked out of the bathroom. He was now fully dressed.

"Where did they go?" Chuck asked.

"Blair and Serena are off to the spa for the day. We have to prepare some sort of bride-to-be kits for them," Nate answered him.

"Give me the list Nathaniel," the brunette demanded, stretching out his hand to receive said sheet of paper.

Nate handed it to him without complaint and Chuck began to read through the list of needed supplies. Everything was perfectly fine until he landed on the last item on the record.

"Oh _hell_ no!" he shouted, throwing the list back in Nate's face. "I can purchase the clear nail polish for Blair and even the extra pantyhose she apparently needs for our wedding day, but there is _no way in hell_ I am going to purchase feminine products for her no matter _how_ damn amazing the sex is."

Nate laughed at his dramatics and said, "I think you're overreacting Chuck."

"You think I'm _overreacting_?" Chuck yelled in disbelief. "Can you _imagine_ Chuck Bass walking down one of _those_ aisles? No, you can't!"

"It's not that bad actually. I used to buy them for my mom sometimes when she was too busy to do it herself," Nate confessed.

Chuck looked at him in horror, but said nothing and merely went over to the closet to retrieve his shoes.

Nate chuckled over his lingering shock. Who knew there was actually _something_ in this world that fazed the great Chuck Bass?

"Do you remember Richard Wilson from the seventh grade?" the brunette asked as he smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in his shirt.

"Sure," Nate answered, nodding his head for the extra effect.

"Gossip Girl spotted him purchasing said feminine products for his sister and we _never_ saw him again," Chuck reminded him as he slipped on his shoes.

Nate burst into laughter upon hearing his nonsense. "That's because the Wilsons moved to _Canada_."

Chuck glared at him and Nate stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh come on Chuck," Nate urged. "It won't be _that_ bad. I suggested that we get someone else to do this, but Blair insisted that this would be like a test to see how well we know our fiancées."

Chuck scoffed. "Oh I _know_ my fiancée Nathaniel. I know _every_ inch of her."

"Too much information man," Nate informed him. "You _have_ to do this. Blair practically sold this task as a challenge. Chuck Bass never backs down from a challenge, am I right?"

Chuck groaned. Oh Blair was good. She knew just how to push his buttons, but he wasn't about to let her win _this_ game.

"Come on Nathaniel. Let's get a move on. There are a lot of things on that list," he sighed in defeat as he headed out the door.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you added feminine products to the list B!"

Blair shrugged.

"That will teach that motherchucker a lesson or two about messing with me."

Serena laughed as she took one of the cucumber slices from her eyelid and popped it into her mouth, giving it a satisfying crunch. Blair cringed openly at her best friend's horrible habit.

"What did he do this time?" Serena wondered in curiosity.

"Let's just say that this morning he had the nerve not to end what he started," Blair told her.

"_Gross_ B!" the blond squealed. "Too much information!"

"Of course I gave him a taste of his own medicine before you and Nate showed up," Blair elaborated.

Serena shook her head in disapproval as she began to chew on the cucumber that was resting on her other eyelid.

"Oh my _gosh_ B! _That_ was the business he needed to take care of in the shower?"

Blair's silence was answer enough.

"You are _so_ evil!" Serena commented, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Blair smiled. "I am and just in case he didn't get the message that Blair Waldorf is _far_ superior to Chuck Bass, I decided to add feminine products to the list."

"Chuck would _never_ set foot in one of those aisles B. I know him well enough to know that."

Blair smirked. "_No one_ knows him better than I do, which is why I presented the task as a challenge."

"Brilliant," Serena complimented her, grinning all the while.

"No, what's brilliant is the fact that I already sent a tip to Gossip Girl about the purchases he's about to make," Blair mentioned casually. "Why else do you think I specified the name of the store at the top of the list?"

Serena shot up from her seat upon hearing this. Normally, the cucumbers that had been on her eyelids would be sliding slowly down her face, but she had already eaten them. The blond turned towards Blair in disbelief.

"You _wouldn't_!" she shrieked.

Blair gave her best friend a mischievous grin to assure the blond of what she had done.

"Wouldn't I?"

* * *

"Alright," Nate started. "We have everything on the list but..."

"I know what we're missing Nathaniel and I'm not about to give my _darling_ fiancée the satisfaction of watching me squirm, so I'm going to _march _into this aisle right here and..._Shit!_ That's a lot of colors," Chuck commented as he stepped into the aisle.

Nate laughed and waltzed in front of him with ease. He grabbed a box off a shelf to his right and walked back towards his best friend who was still predictably standing there in shock.

"I'm good to go," Nate informed him.

"How the _hell_ did you know what to get?" Chuck asked him in complete awe.

"I pay attention to the products Serena uses," the blond answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Chuck ruffled his free hand through his hair in annoyance. How hard could this be? Of course he knew what products Blair used. _No one_ knew her better than he did.

"Let's start with the brand," Nate offered. "Always? Kotex? Playtex?"

"Always?" Chuck guessed. "Yeah, I think that's it. Grab a pack for me would you so that we can go?"

He turned to leave then, but Nate stopped him in his tracks.

"It's not that simple man," Nate told him.

Chuck groaned, but reluctantly turned around again – shopping basket in hand.

"Always Clean or Always Fresh?" Nate clarified.

"_Who_ comes up with these product names?" the brunette exclaimed.

"Women?" the blond guessed.

"Always Fresh I guess," Chuck sighed. "_Please_ tell me we can go now."

Nate laughed. "You're lucky this store has a pretty limited selection already."

"_This_ is a limited selection?" Chuck scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm serious," Nate insisted. "I know from experience."

"I'm sure you do Nathaniel. Now, can we just get on with the options please?" the brunette practically begged the blond.

"Fine. Super or regular? With or without flex-wings? Scented or unscented?" Nate asked.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Chuck shouted, causing a few of the women in the aisle to turn around and look at him in wonderment.

One of the few men in the aisle who was accompanying his wife looked over at Chuck sympathetically as he randomly grabbed one of the packages in front of him, turned on his heels, and headed for the cashier. Nate followed closely behind him careful to keep his mouth shut about the fact that Chuck had just grabbed a box of Playtex Gentle Glide Multi-Pack Tampons.

* * *

_**Spotted: Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald purchasing a few feminine products for our leading ladies and I have proof in the form of a streaming video. Always, Kotex or Playtex Chuck? Nate knows. You know you love me.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Blair closed her phone with a satisfied smirk etched upon her face.

"Ah," she sighed. "Victory is sweet."

Serena rolled her eyes at the brunette. "You are _pure_ evil B."

Blair raised an eyebrow in her direction as she relaxed further into the hot tub. "You say that like it's an insult."

"Seriously though," Serena started. "We _have_ to finish this. So, I have a full list of the guests including those who are coming in from out of town and where each of them are all planning to stay."

"Wait," Blair interrupted her. "Aren't they all staying at the Plaza Hotel?"

"No," Serena answered. "Some people have opted to stay with their friends or family."

"That's fine," Blair announced. "Have any of said pending wedding guests rejected our invitation to the wedding?"

"One," Serena answered.

Blair opened her eyes. She was now on full alert.

"Who would _possibly_ reject an invitation to our double wedding? This is going to be the wedding of the _century_!"

"Aaron," Serena reported.

Blair waved the issue off without a second thought.

"I wouldn't even have invited him in the first place if he weren't family."

She shuddered slightly upon saying the word family.

Serena sighed. "I think he just doesn't want to watch me walk down the aisle and marry Nate."

Blair nodded her head in sympathy and understanding. "Well, he hasn't been with anyone else since the two of you broke up according to my sources, so he could still be hung up on you. He'll get over it Serena."

"I hope so," Serena groaned as she sank deeper into the pool of hot water.

* * *

Chuck walked into the suite to hear Blair humming happily in the bathroom. He threw his purchases onto the floor and slipped off his shoes, falling onto the bed in utter exhaustion. Nate had insisted that he had gotten the wrong shade of nail polish for Serena and so they had gone back to purchase the right one except that particular store had run out of I Pink I Love You. They had searched several stores before they had managed to find the perfect shade. He thanked the heavens that all Blair had asked for was clear nail polish. She hadn't even specified the brand.

"Chuck?" Blair called out from the bathroom. "Did you get everything on the list?"

"Of course darling," he drawled, contempt drenching his every word. "I even got the feminine products you asked for. I forgot which kind you used, so I just grabbed one of the packages."

Blair giggled. "Thanks Chuck, but turns out I already have several packs here with me."

Chuck jumped up from the bed and marched into the bathroom ready to kill his fiancée for jerking him around like this.

"So help me God Waldorf I am going to..."

She kissed him hard then, interrupting the beginnings of his rant. All intentions of wanting to vent his frustrations at her flew out the window. He wrapped his arms around her delicate waist protectively as she threaded her hands through his hair in an attempt to pull him closer towards her, her lips bruising his own.

"Did you _really_ get everything on the list?" she asked, pulling back from their heated kiss momentarily.

"We're about to have _sex_ and you're thinking about whether or not I completed the _list_?" he retorted in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Chuck," she said sincerely. "I just want this wedding to be..."

"...perfect," he finished for her. "I know."

He paused as Blair practiced her signature pout on him.

"I _promise_ you I got everything on the list Blair. Now, can we _please_ get back to our activities?"

She nodded and they continued to implore each other's mouths as he picked her up and brought her over to the bed.

"Wait Chuck," Blair protested as he rid them of their clothes.

"What?" he murmured against her skin, although he began to trail kisses down the length of her body anyway.

She sighed in pleasure at the feel of his lips against her aching skin.

"Do you think the shade Otherwise Engaged would go better with my wedding dress instead of just clear nail polish?"

Chuck paused momentarily as he reached her core.

"How about the shade I'm About To Scream My Fiancé's Name Because He Has Such A Talented Tongue?" he offered.

Blair crinkled her nose in slight confusion.

"They don't have that...Oh my God Chuck!" she screamed as his tongue ventured into her pulsing core.

"What do you think of _that_ shade baby?" he cooed against her inner thigh.

Blair closed her eyes as he circled his tongue against her swollen clit.

"Best shade ever," she panted before allowing herself to fall into a blinding oblivion.


	2. Tuesday

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Taylor. The drama begins ladies and gentlemen. Your reviews on the first chapter were astounding. Thank you! Please leave me once again with your thoughts on this chapter. There is one minor **M**-rated scene. You have been warned.

**Tuesday**

* * *

"Good morning sunshine," Nate greeted his fiancée.

Serena smiled at him as she stepped out of the shower.

"Good morning," she replied, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

Nate held out a sheet of paper for her to see in response. Serena rolled her eyes without so much as glancing at the writing on the page. It _had_ to be from Blair.

"What do we have to do today?" Serena groaned. "I told you staying at the Palace during the week of the wedding would be detrimental to our sanity."

"This arrangement makes communication between the four of us _so_ much easier with our rooms right down the hall from each other and all," Nate explained.

Serena waved off his explanation as she flipped her glossy, blond hair over her right shoulder.

"Sweetheart," Nate urged. "All we have to do is prepare payment envelopes for each of our service providers and finalize the plans for Chuck's surprise birthday party."

"I _still_ can't believe that everyone was able to keep the party a secret so far," Serena huffed. "It's a miracle."

"Especially since Gossip Girl hasn't posted anything about it," Nate added.

"Either Gossip Girl is losing her touch or she's one of the people we invited to the party and she's _actually_ compiling to our request on the invitation for everybody to keep their mouths shut," Serena reasoned.

"I'm going for the latter," Nate contributed. "Gossip Girl losing her touch is _highly_ unlikely. She's been in everybody's business since the ninth grade and dare I say she's _damn_ good at what she does."

Serena laughed as she started to blow-dry her hair.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Do you want to prepare the payment envelopes while I get ready?"

Nate nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

"There's a list of our service providers on the table Nate!" she shouted from the bathroom. "Some of them only take cash! Oh and for some odd reason, the DJ wants his payment in gummy bears!"

"Why is that so odd Serena?" he yelled back over the sound of the blow-dryer. "I would _totally_ want to be paid in gummy bears!"

Serena turned off her hairdryer and strode over to the closet. She put her hands on her hips for a moment and turned to observe her fiancé, an air of scrutiny in her expression.

"_Seriously_ Nate?" Serena asked.

Nate shrugged. "Why not?"

Serena scoffed and geared her attention back towards the closet, trying to isolate the perfect outfit for the day.

"By the way," Nate started. "Chuck and Blair already took care of the cash payments."

He held up the few large envelopes that Blair had dropped off that morning along with their tasks for the day to prove his point.

"I'll just write the checks and then we can go around and pay all these people," he continued when there was no reply from the blond. "We'll stop by the candy store for the gummy bears too of course."

"_Or_ we could call Dan and ask him to take care of it all for us," Serena suggested. "He said he didn't mind helping out with the wedding. All we have to do is say the word."

Nate stiffened a bit at the mention of Dan.

"If you don't want to do this, I can take care of all of this by myself," he insisted. "I'm perfectly capable. I can do anything Dan Humphrey can do."

Serena could sense his insecurity. It was practically seeping out of his pores.

"Nate," Serena reminded him. "Dan and I are _step-siblings_ now. You can't possibly still be threatened by him."

Nate crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not," he huffed.

Serena raised an eyebrow in his direction. He was totally bluffing. Nate knew he was a horrible liar and decided it would be best to be truthful to his fiancée.

"Alright," Nate sighed, allowing his arms to fall to his sides. "I'm still always a little paranoid about the two of you. I mean, have you _seen_ Clueless?"

Serena burst out laughing upon hearing his confession.

"You've seen _Clueless_?" she clarified.

"Once or twice," Nate admitted, further fueling Serena's laughter.

"It's a good movie!" the blond defended himself.

"Of course," Serena agreed.

She slid into his lap then and wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

"You have _nothing_ to worry about," she assured him. "I just want us to get Dan to do this so that we can spend the day together. I was thinking a walk around Central Park and then a picnic for lunch?"

"We could feed the ducks," Nate added excitedly.

Serena giggled. "Sure Nate. _Now_ can I call in this favor with Dan?"

"I'll call him," Nate offered. "You want to finalize the surprise party plans while I do that?"

Serena smiled and hopped off his lap, walking in the direction of her purse.

"Absolutely!" she told him enthusiastically. "I'll even prepare the sandwiches for our picnic."

"Maybe we should give Dorota a call," Nate teased her. "We wouldn't want to contract food poisoning this close to the wedding."

"This coming from the guy who had _no_ idea that spaghetti came in the box when we were in the Hamptons last summer?" she retorted.

Nate groaned. "Do you _always_ have to bring that up? I _know_ how to make spaghetti now!"

Serena laughed her way into the kitchen as a form of disagreement and all Nate could do was glare at her retreating figure.

* * *

"Blair, will you _please_ get off the phone and tend to your fiancé?" Chuck begged.

Blair shot him a warning look and continued her conversation with their wedding planner, Taylor.

"I also need you to inform the caterer of the final head count. The only person who has rejected our wedding invitation is Aaron Rose," the brunette informed her.

"_Is he not your step-brother?" Taylor inquired._

"He has a bit of a problem with witnessing Serena walk down the aisle with Nate," Blair explained. "I think you know what I mean."

"_Crystal clear Miss Waldorf," she assured her. "Not a problem at all. I have also taken the liberty of confirming the DJ as well as the arrangements with the limousine company."_

"You are an angel," Blair told her. "I also need you to confirm our travel arrangements for the honeymoon. I need everything to be _perfect_ Taylor."

"_Absolutely!" the wedding planner agreed. "I have it all under control Miss Waldorf."_

"What is it Taylor?" Blair groaned into the phone.

"_What do you mean Miss Waldorf?" Taylor asked nervously._

"Something is wrong," the brunette confronted her. "I can hear it in your voice."

"Blair, I _need_ you," Chuck whined in the background.

She put up her finger to silence him once more, but almost hung up the phone upon seeing the pout he had put on display just for her.

_Taylor sighed from the other end of the line and confessed, "The photographer you hired has a last minute engagement he needs to attend to on Sunday."_

"_What?_" Blair screamed. "What could _possibly_ be more important than this double wedding?"

Chuck ran over to her upon instinct and began to rub soothing circles down her spine to get her to relax. A smile immediately replaced the frown that had been etched upon her face as he performed his ritual. She relaxed into him when he pulled her onto his lap.

"_Kayla Becks has a very important photo shoot on the same day apparently," Taylor explained. "No need to panic though Miss Waldorf. There are plenty of other photographers who would die to be the photographer at your wedding."_

"No!" Blair shouted. "That little _bitch_ is trying to ruin my wedding! She _knows_ how much I admire Richard's work! She recommended him to me for God's sake!"

Chuck cringed at the rising volume of her voice and reached up to continue tracing circles down her spine. She slapped his hand away and slid off his lap as she began to pace tirelessly around the room. Chuck was getting dizzy just from watching her repetitive movements.

"_Miss Waldorf, I honestly tried my best to get him to reconsider, but the Becks are old family friends of his. In fact, they were the ones who helped jump start his career."_

"I understand the situation _Richard_ is in," Blair interjected. "I just can't believe Kayla would do this to me! Don't hire someone else Taylor. I'll deal with that little manipulative _bitch_ myself!"

She hung up without giving the wedding planner a chance to respond.

"Baby," Chuck cooed.

Blair spun around to face him, a dangerous fire in her eyes.

"Don't you _baby_ me Bass!" she seethed. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"How is this _my_ fault?" Chuck questioned in shock.

"You don't remember _Kayla_?" Blair scoffed in disbelief. "Remember that one week where you totally lost it and thought that there was something going on between me and Dan behind your back at Yale?"

Chuck nodded, while Blair only seemed to get angrier as she recalled the details of that week.

"You _ignored_ my calls for practically the entire week and then showed up at my _dorm_ with that blond chick and flirted with her in front of me _on purpose_!" Blair yelled, hoping to jog his memory.

"_That_ blond chick was Kayla Becks?" Chuck questioned.

Blair rolled her eyes. "How do you _not_ remember Kayla Becks? _Hello?_ International model?"

Chuck shrugged. "I was too drunk to remember what she looked like let alone her actual name. I picked her up at a nearby bar. I wanted to make you jealous was all."

"Worked like a charm, didn't it Bass?" she sneered.

"Well, it must have," Chuck responded. "Unless I only imagined the animalistic makeup sex we had all over your dorm room that night. Your roommate had a field day when she walked in on us, remember?"

Blair couldn't help but smile at the memory. Her roommate had been scarred for life. Darla had requested for a new roommate the very next morning and now, Blair had the entire dorm room to herself, which was more than fine with her and Chuck. At least whenever Chuck visited her at Yale, there would be no impending risk of having their strenuous activities interrupted.

"Whatever Bass," she told him. "This is _still_ all your fault. She's taking her revenge on _me_! She was utterly humiliated when she found out she was just a pawn in your little game of..."

Chuck kissed her then and although she resisted at first, she eventually melted into his embrace. He pulled back after awhile as the two desperately tried to steady their raged breathing.

"What was that for?" Blair wondered breathlessly.

Chuck smirked. "It's the only way to shut you up Waldorf."

Blair glared at him and pushed him back onto the bed.

She freed him of his pants in no time, wrapped her tiny hand around his cock, and shot back, "And _this_ is the only way to shut _you_ up Bass."

He gasped as she began to stroke him steadily and he could only nod numbly at her retort.

"Now listen carefully," Blair demanded as she quickened her pace. "I don't _care_ how you do it Bass. You _better_ get Richard back for me. Am I understood?"

Chuck nodded vigorously and cursed himself silently for his lack of self control. He couldn't even trust himself to _speak_ with her assaulting his dick like this.

"Good boy," she whispered hotly into his ear, squeezing him tight and giving him one final, satisfying jerk.

"Blair! Blair! _Blair!_" he shouted as he felt his release.

* * *

"_Georgina?_" Dan asked. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing here?" Georgina responded, rolling her eyes at the dark-haired boy.

"Well, you weren't invited to the wedding so I'm guessing that your presence here is part of some sort of sad attempt at ruining it?" he offered.

Georgina put a hand on her heart dramatically at his assumption.

"You wound me Dan," she cried. "I thought we were friends."

Dan scoffed. "You keep telling yourself that."

"I will," Georgina assured him, giving him a wicked smile.

"Leave Blair alone Georgina. I mean it," he warned her.

Georgina laughed. The evilness that coated the shrill sound was enough to make Dan want to make a run for it.

"Since _when_ did you care for Blair Dan?" she wondered.

"Believe it or not we're actually friends now. We were even project partners in a few classes," he told her.

"How touching," she drawled, sarcasm evident in her velvety voice.

"Besides, not only will you be destroying Blair's wedding, but Serena's as well and I can't let that happen. She's my step-sister after all," he continued.

"Boo! You're no fun Humphrey," Georgina accused him, offering him a pitiful pout.

Dan was _not_ amused, however, and he wasn't afraid to let it show. Georgina threw her hands in the air in mock defeat upon witnessing the stern look running across his chiseled features.

"Fine!" she shouted. "I won't ruin the oh so wonderful wedding Humphrey. I promise."

Dan looked at her sceptically, but decided not to push the issue any further. He could always warn Blair about what Georgina might be planning to do. She _seemed_ sincere in her promise, but he couldn't neglect the fact that she _was_ Georgina Sparks.

"Thanks Georgina," he expressed gratefully in case her promise was indeed genuine. "I hope I won't see you around."

He walked away then as he spotted the wedding planner waltz into the room. One last payment envelope and his mission would be complete. From behind him, Georgina finally released the smirk she had been holding back.

"Oh Humphrey," she sighed, shaking her head at his gullibility. "You won't see me around..._after_ my dirty work is done that is."

She approached the wedding planner the moment Dan had left the room and introduced herself.

"Hi," she started. "I'm Georgina Sparks. I'm a close friend of the brides and grooms."

"Taylor Daniels," she introduced herself in return. "How may I help you?"

"I thought we could work together to implement a surprise in the rehearsal dinner on Saturday," she offered.

"I do apologize Miss Sparks, but Blair has given me strict instructions to trust only family when it comes to the wedding plans and I'm afraid that includes the rehearsal dinner," Taylor spoke up.

Blair was a smart girl, but she was smarter.

"Of course Taylor," Georgina assured her. "I know the rules, which is why I have a family member on board for this surprise. All you have to do is add a few more people to the guest list for the rehearsal dinner."

Taylor gave her a taut smile. "Who is this family member may I ask? I _will_ have to call him or her to confirm this surprise plan of course."

"Of course," Georgina answered. "You see, Jack Bass knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding, which is why Chuck didn't even bother inviting him, but as of yesterday morning, he was able to clear his work schedule to attend _just_ the rehearsal dinner. He's Chuck's uncle by the way in case you didn't know."

"I know," Taylor interjected. "So, what exactly _is_ this surprise of yours?"

"Jack was able to track down some of Chuck's old friends," Georgina revealed. "Won't it be delightful when they show up at the rehearsal dinner? He would be _thrilled_ to see them!"

"Well," Taylor informed her. "As long as I get the green light from Mr. Bass, I'll be sure to add him and those old friends of Chuck's to the guest list. Do I need to add you to the list as well Miss Sparks?"

Georgina giggled for good measure.

"Oh no," she commented. "I'm afraid I won't be able to make the rehearsal dinner myself. I'm just a messenger for Mr. Bass really."

"Very well," Taylor responded, making a note in her blackberry.

"You'll keep this a secret from all the other guests, yes?" Georgina confirmed, giving the wedding planner her sweetest smile.

"That's sort of the point of a surprise Miss Sparks," Taylor mentioned sarcastically. "I know what I'm doing. I won't breath a word to anyone – not even to my staff unless absolutely necessary."

"Excellent," Georgina thanked her before turning on her heels and walking out the door.

She flipped open her cell phone the moment she was outside and dialed Jack's number.

"Jack Bass," he said upon answering his phone.

"It's Georgina," she told him.

"Everything going as planned?" he asked her, anxious to hear her answer.

"Of course," Georgina assured him. "And with me about to fly off to Beijing, Chuck and Blair won't suspect a thing. How could I possibly ruin their wedding when I'm not even in New York, right? They'll never see this coming."

"I'm impressed," Jack informed her. "You're good."

"You're not so bad yourself," she responded before hanging up the phone.

Chuck and Blair would thank her for testing their love this way. After all, if they were _truly_ in love with one another, nothing could ever tear them apart, right?

* * *

"Nate!" Serena shouted. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back!" he yelled in response as he jogged across the street without so much as glancing back at her.

She threw some more bread at the ducks as she waited for him to return. He came back minutes later with two candy apples in his hands.

"You went to buy _candy apples_?" Serena asked in shock.

Nate gave her no answer and merely nodded towards the two children behind her. Serena turned around to find a boy and a girl eating their candy apples as they sat side by side on the bench. The blond knew why Nate had run off to buy candy apples for the two of them after all.

"_Will you stop crying?" Chuck pleaded with her. "I told you it was an accident!"_

"_You pushed me on purpose!" Serena bawled as Blair helped her over towards the nearest bench._

"_It was an accident Serena," Blair agreed with Chuck._

"_Whose side are you on B?" she cried._

_Blair rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Yours. Will you please just apologize to her Chuck?"_

"_What?" Chuck yelled. "For the last time, it was an accident!"_

_Blair sent him a hard glare and he gulped. It was best if he just apologized to Serena. Why risk the wrath of Blair Waldorf?_

"_I'm sorry Serena," he told her. "I'll go grab you a Band-Aid."_

"_I have one in my purse," Blair informed him._

"_Whoopee!" Chuck cried sarcastically as he dug through her purse._

_He came back moments later with a Band-Aid and put it over her cut. Serena dabbed the remaining tears from her eyes with her well-worn tissue and smiled._

"_Thank you," she whispered._

_Chuck rolled his eyes and Blair elbowed him in the ribs to prevent him from making some sarcastic remark that would probably have Serena bursting into tears once again._

"_Serena!" Nate shouted as he approached the group._

"_Where did you run off to Nate?" Blair asked._

"_I thought a candy apple would cheer Serena up is all," he said._

_He handed said candy apple to Serena and she took it gratefully with her tiny hands._

"_Thank you Nate," she murmured._

"_You're welcome Serena," he responded, blushing slightly as she bit into her treat._

_Blair fumed at the way Nate was treating Serena and both of them failed to notice her anger. The only one that did was Charles Bartholomew Bass._

"Thank you Nate," she said as she took one of the candy apples from his hand.

"You're welcome Serena," he responded, blushing in the same way that he had on that unforgettable day.

Together they sat on the bench and together they reminisced on that childhood moment. Even then, they had been in love with one another. They realized that now. Their wedding this Sunday would be perfect and _no one_ could take that away from them. Serena answered her phone then to stop its insistent ringing.

"Hello?" Serena spoke into her phone.

"The bitch is back," Blair said simply.

Nate frowned in concern as Serena's candy apple dropped to the ground with a thud. Their wedding this Sunday would be perfect and _no one_ could take that away from them – no one except Georgina Sparks.


	3. Wednesday

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay. Reviews will be highly appreciated as always.

**Wednesday**

* * *

"With Georgina in Beijing, I guess we really have nothing to worry about," Blair finished.

"I'm still a little suspicious though," Serena insisted. "If she was planning to go to Beijing all along and had no business being in New York, then why would Dan have bumped into her yesterday and at the Plaza Hotel of all places?"

Blair sighed. "I know what you mean S. That's why Chuck has his PI following her to make sure she stays in Beijing until the wedding is over. Don't worry. If his PI notices anything suspicious, he'll contact Chuck immediately."

"I suppose you're right," Serena agreed. "Chuck's PI is nothing if not the best in the business. I just don't want her to ruin this for us, you know?"

"Please," Blair scoffed as Laurel tried to zip up her dress. "We're the non-judging breakfast club. Even if Georgina _were_ up to something, it would just be a guaranteed failed attempt at ruining our double wedding."

"You look gorgeous B!" Serena squealed as the brunette walked out from behind the curtains then, completely forgetting about her worries over the she-devil.

Blair ignored the compliment and turned to face the mirror, scrutinizing her own reflection.

"I don't know S," she commented. "You looked _so_ much better in yours. I think I'm getting a little large around the hip area. On second thought, I'm just getting fatter in general. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that extra slice of apple pie yesterday."

"_What?_" the blond shrieked. "You look absolutely flawless Blair! Do you _know_ how many women would _kill_ to be able to fit into a wedding dress of that size?"

Blair pursed her lips and remained unconvinced.

"I don't know S. I mean, Laurel had some trouble zipping me up just now," Blair protested as she went back behind the curtains. "I'll have to go on a bit of a diet before Sunday. Chuck didn't sign up to marry a whale."

"As long as you're the whale in question, I'm game," a sultry voice interrupted their conversation.

Blair gasped upon recognizing his voice and shouted from behind the curtains, "Go _away_ Chuck! I don't want you to see me in my wedding dress until the wedding on Sunday and are you _agreeing_ with me that I look like a whale?"

"_What?_" Chuck questioned uncertainly, trying to tread carefully in answering her question.

He looked over at Serena for help, but the blond could only shrug in response.

Chuck let out an exasperated sigh just as Blair asked again, "I asked if you were agreeing with me that I look like a whale you Basshole!"

Blair came out from behind the curtains then with her hands on her hips. She was only dressed in her bra and panties now and Chuck couldn't help but lick his lips in approval.

"Well?" she questioned, tapping her foot impatiently against the carpeted floor as she waited for his answer.

"Of course not sweetheart," he cooed from where he was standing. "You look ravishing."

Her anger dissolved immediately upon hearing him sweet talk her only to be replaced almost as quickly by her persistent insecurities over the way she looked. She turned to face the full-length mirror again, running her hands cautiously over her stomach and her hips. Chuck looked over at her in concern and went to hug her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She put her tiny hands over his automatically, leaned back into his chest, and whispered, "Really?"

"Absolutely gorgeous," he insisted, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

Blair turned around in his arms then and kissed him hard on the lips.

He returned her feverish kiss just as eagerly before she pulled back and murmured, "Thank you Chuck."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her again when Serena let out a disgusted scream.

"Oh for God's sake you two!" she yelped as Nate helped her cover her eyes. "Need I remind you that Laurel and your mother could return at anytime B? Get a room!"

Chuck loosened his hold on Blair and turned around to face his step-sister and his best friend, presenting them with none other than his signature smirk.

"I love how you read my mind sis, but no can do," he drawled. "I promised my beautiful fiancée here that I would get that photographer, Richard, back for her today."

"Good luck with that," Serena told him, her disgust over their recent vomit-inducing public display of affection disappearing into thin air.

After hearing Blair's theory about how Kayla was probably trying to get her revenge on Chuck by snagging their photographer, the blond was thoroughly convinced that the international model wouldn't surrender quite so easily. The wrath of a scorned woman was a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't need luck," Chuck began.

"_I'm Chuck Bass_," Nate mimicked him before the brunette could utter those very words.

"Very funny Nathaniel," he declared sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the blond as the girls fell into a fit of giggles. "We better get a move on. I convinced Kayla to meet us for lunch in half an hour. It won't help us if we're late."

"Sleeping with her is not an option Bass," Blair warned him as he walked towards the door. "Your sexy ass is mine."

The brunette chuckled as he turned around and reminded her, "Oh believe me babe. That message came through loud and clear this morning. It was _hard_ to miss."

"Gross!" Serena shouted as Nate tried to figure out what Chuck had said to trigger this sort of reaction from his fiancée.

When the blond finally caught on to the sexual undertone, he said, "Oh! It was _hard_ to miss. I get it now. Good one man."

Chuck rolled his eyes at his best friend just as Serena demanded, "Both of you leave! _Now!_"

Nate smiled apologetically in her direction, gave her a tiny wave, and headed out the door. Chuck, however, merely chuckled, choosing to stay behind for a moment longer.

"By the way," he mentioned casually. "I'll see the two of you at Victrola tonight if we don't see each other before then. _Clearly_ it won't be a surprise party anymore because _some_ of us are horrible at keeping surprise parties a secret."

With that, he strode out the door, leaving Serena to look at Blair accusingly and the brunette to blush a deep shade of crimson red.

"Care to explain how he found out about his surprise birthday party B?" Serena questioned, her lips pressed together in a tight line and her arms crossed insistently over her chest.

Blair glanced at her apologetically, offering her a weak smile. She knew everyone had been working hard to keep their mouths shut about the party. Even Gossip Girl had shown remarkable self control and had refrained from dishing out the details of the party to the entire Upper East Side.

"He was bugging me about his birthday plans!" Blair protested. "I wished him a happy birthday this morning and then he started to annoy me with his continuous guesses as to how I was planning to celebrate his birthday with him today."

"So, you just _told_ him?" Serena offered sarcastically. "Your self control truly astounds me B."

"It wasn't so much my lack of self control as it was his talented hands," Blair informed her.

"_That_ would be classified as an over share Blair," the blond noted.

"Would it?" Blair responded innocently, batting her eyelashes at the blond.

Serena sighed. "Well, I suppose he would have found out about the surprise party himself at some point during the day. Nate has been dying to spill the beans as well. You want to grab some lunch now B?"

"At the same restaurant where Chuck and Nate are grabbing lunch with that photographer-stealing bitch?" Blair questioned hopefully.

"Fine," Serena conceded, rolling her eyes at the brunette. "You have to promise me you won't attack her though B like you did Julia Simmons in freshman year."

"I only gave Julia a tiny shove," Blair insisted. "It's not my fault she couldn't regain her balance. Besides, she brought it on herself. _Everyone_ knew I was planning to do my presentation on Audrey Hepburn."

"You gave her a tiny shove alright B," Serena agreed before mentioning a very small but important detail about the incident that her best friend had conveniently forgotten. "_Down the stairs!_ Julia came back to school the next day with a broken arm!"

"Whatever S," Blair replied, waving off her obvious delusions. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming," Serena exclaimed. "Just promise me you won't attack Kayla B."

"I promise," she assured her as she yelled for her mother to tell her that they were leaving.

Satisfied with her promise, the blond walked out the door completely oblivious to the fact that Blair was crossing her fingers behind her back.

* * *

"So, I would _really_ appreciate it if you would reschedule your photo shoot this Sunday," he finished.

Kayla laughed at his pathetic attempt at an apology speech.

"You think you can just apologize for using me and then I'd just _hand_ Richard back over to you?" she scoffed. "I don't think so."

"What will it take?" Chuck asked cautiously, holding her gaze.

"I'll give you half of my steak," Nate offered.

Chuck and Kayla both tilted their heads slightly to glance at the blond in absolute disbelief, momentarily dispelling the tension in the air that had developed between them. Nate took Kayla's silence as a form of declination and tried again.

"I'll even give you my dessert," Nate urged. "Come on! You couldn't _possibly_ resist an ice cream sundae with chocolate fudge _and_ a cherry on top."

Kayla turned back to face Chuck and blatantly mocked him as she took a small bite of her salmon.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "How _could_ I resist such a tempting offer? You might want to consider another sidekick the next time you're grovelling at someone's feet to ensure your fiancée's happiness."

"I am _not_ grovelling," Chuck seethed through clenched teeth.

The brunette slipped off one of her high heels and began to caress his calf with her bare foot from where she was seated across from him at the table.

"Oh you will be," she assured him, throwing a wink in his direction. "I think I have an arrangement that will suit both our _needs_. I am in no way seeking my revenge here. I'm just bitter that we didn't get around to certain _activities_ the last time we were in the pleasure of each other's company."

Chuck moved his leg out of her reach and answered, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Kayla."

The brunette merely smiled at his response, a wicked glint in her eyes. She slipped her foot back into her stiletto.

"Oh come on," she pouted, brushing a manicured hand over his. "You want to make your beloved fiancée happy, don't you? Besides, Blair sounds fairly desperate when it comes to getting Richard back."

Nate swiveled his head back and forth between the two, trying to follow their conversation, but eventually geared his attention back towards his food. This was now _officially_ one of his favorite restaurants. The food was _good_.

"I'm not _that_ desperate you little slut!" Blair shouted as she approached their table.

Serena was treading close on her heels afraid that Blair would jump the brunette at any moment. Chuck was quick to cover for himself, standing up from his seat immediately in protest.

"Blair, I swear I..." he stuttered.

"I know Bass," she assured him. "Now sit down."

He did as he was told as Nate grinned widely at the sight of his dessert arriving at their table.

"Oh boy!" he squealed in excitement.

Serena shot him a warning glance as Chuck and Blair promptly delivered their infamous death glares. Kayla just stared at him in disbelief as she had moments earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry," he apologized, holding up his sundae and offering it to everyone at the table. "Does anyone want some?"

Chuck and Blair rolled their eyes simultaneously as Kayla spat out a snide remark.

"My deepest sympathies to the fool who marries him," the brunette commented.

"_Excuse me?_" Serena retorted, her hands on her hips.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Barbie?" she asked. "Your fiancé is about as deep as a kiddie pool."

Blair casually tipped over her drink then as Nate struggled to hold Serena back from lunging at the smug brunette. Kayla squealed at the feel of the liquid dribbling down her dress and Serena smirked in satisfaction at the scene before her, giving her best friend a grateful look.

Blair smiled at the blond before she cried out in mock concern, "Are you alright Kayla? How clumsy of me! I swear that was an accident!"

"Of course it was," Kayla huffed as she marched towards the ladies' room.

The sound of the slamming door echoed off the walls of the restaurant and only then did the non-judging breakfast club realize that everyone in the restaurant had been staring at their table.

"Nothing to see here," Nate announced as the crowd returned to devouring their gourmet meals.

"We'll be right back," Blair informed the boys as she and Serena walked off in the direction of the restroom.

"Blair," Chuck warned as they stalked away.

"Don't worry," Serena assured her step-brother, swiveling around for a split second to address his concern. "I'll keep her in check."

Chuck nodded in thanks and then turned back towards his best friend who was scooping the last bit of his sundae into his waiting mouth.

* * *

"If you came in here to apologize, you can forget it," Kayla informed the brunette as she walked in with the blond. "Richard is _mine_ on Sunday."

"You can have him," Blair spat. "I came in here to warn you that if I _ever_ see your _pathetic_ face near my man again, I _will_ hurt you."

"You and what army?" the brunette scoffed as she dabbed at the stain on her dress with a wet towel. "Barbie?"

Blair threw herself at Kayla only to feel Serena holding her back.

"You promised not to attack her Blair," Serena reminded her.

"Fine," Blair huffed in defeat, shrugging off the blond off.

To her surprise, however, Serena then lunged at Kayla herself, the huge impact sending them both to the floor.

"What the hell?" Kayla shouted. "Get off of me you crazy bitch!"

Blair stood frozen in her place as the two girls continued to scream and claw at each other. She eventually pulled Serena off of the brunette and dragged her towards the bathroom door.

"That was awesome S," Blair whispered as she reached for the door handle.

The brunette stopped what she was doing though when she felt a hard object hit her on the back of the head. Serena gasped as Blair fumed at the object in question.

"You did _not_ just throw your stiletto at me you whore!" Blair screeched as she pounced on Kayla.

Chuck threw down his napkin and stood up from where he was seated upon hearing her angry statement. He had to get in there before someone got seriously hurt. The rest of the patrons in the restaurant simply continued to eavesdrop on the furious exchange of words between the three girls.

"Good luck at your photo shoot on Sunday," Blair sang happily as she and Serena waltzed out of the ladies' room.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the girls had come out of the fight as winners. Blair was only missing her headband and Serena had a barely noticeable rip up the side of her skirt.

"Do I _want_ to know how much damage you did to Kayla?" Chuck asked his fiancée cautiously.

Blair smirked at him and replied, "You can ask her yourself once her nose stops bleeding."

Chuck smiled proudly at her and took her hand in his as Nate ran over to his fiancée in profound concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hand fingering the torn part of her skirt.

"That was exhilarating," she assured him as she took his hand in hers and followed the brunettes out of the restaurant.

* * *

Blair let out a contented sigh as she continued to soak herself in the warm water. Truth be told, her fight with Kayla had been extremely tiring and running around all day with Taylor had only served to stress her out even more.

"Are you feeling any better Blair?" Chuck asked her as he walked into the bathroom.

She nodded in response, scrutinizing his choice of bow tie simultaneously.

"You should wear the red one instead," she suggested.

"Why?" he wondered. "Are you not wearing the blue dress I bought you two days ago?"

"I decided to wear the red one you bought me about three weeks ago. Red is so much more of a birthday bash color," she explained her decision.

He laughed and started to walk out of the bathroom just as she added, "Chuck?"

"Yeah babe?" he responded, turning back around to face her.

"Sorry I made us late for your own birthday party," she apologized, offering him a tired smile.

"Don't worry about it princess," he whispered before walking out of the bathroom.

He flipped open his cell phone and promptly dialed for Serena.

"Hey sis, I don't think Blair and I are going to come to the party after all," he said. "She's pretty tired from today's events if you know what I mean and it's almost midnight anyway."

"But Chuck," Serena protested on the other end of the line. "Everyone is here for _you_! What do I tell the guests?"

"Oh please," he responded, rolling his eyes upon instinct. "The party has already been going on for three hours. I bet no one has even _noticed_ my absence from my own party."

"That is totally not true," Serena retorted. "Eric and Jenny totally asked where you were. Lily was also concerned."

"Uh huh," Chuck responded as he ran a hand through his hair and allowed a frustrated sigh to escape his lips. "Look sis, Blair's really tired. That fight with Kayla drained most of her energy already and she's been running around for the rest of the day with our wedding planner doing God knows what to make sure that our wedding on Sunday is perfect. I just..."

"I get it Chuck," Serena sighed. "Happy birthday then and everyone else says happy birthday as well."

"Thanks S," he said gratefully. "See you and Nathaniel at breakfast tomorrow. Don't be late. We have to prepare our collective thank you speech for the rehearsal dinner on Saturday."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Serena agreed. "Bye."

He hung up the phone then and turned around to find Blair taking her dress out of the closet.

"Hey Blair?" he called out for her.

"Yes birthday boy?" she responded.

"We're not going to the party anymore," he told her. "Let's just go to bed."

"Aren't we in a hurry," she commented, winking in his direction.

Chuck laughed and tossed her nightgown to her. "I didn't mean it like that. For once, I literally mean let's just go to bed."

Blair scrunched up her nose in confusion, but slipped on her nightgown anyway.

"You sure you don't want to go Chuck?" she asked. "I booked your favorite caterer and everything."

"The party sounds perfect Waldorf," he told her. "I just don't want you to tire yourself out too much before the wedding and don't even try to tell me that you aren't."

He was stripped down to his boxers and he climbed into bed, motioning for her to join him. She complied with his silent request and curled up into a ball next to him as he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"But you didn't even get to eat your birthday cake," she pouted. "I made it myself."

"All the more reason not to go to the party," he teased her.

She ignored his comment and climbed out of bed. He heard her open the refrigerator and rustle a few items around before she returned to the bedroom.

He felt himself grow hard just from surveying the items that she held in her hands. There was a bottle of whipped cream, a box of strawberries, and even a bottle of chocolate syrup. Blair tossed the items onto the bed and proceeded to pull her nightgown up and over her head, letting it float to the floor.

"Chuck," she purred as she positioned herself on the bed. "You're going to miss your birthday cake, but there's no reason to miss dessert as well, right?"

She took the can of whipped cream and waved it in front of him to taunt him.

"Blair," he warned. "If you don't put your nightgown back on _now_, I'm going to make you even _more_ exhausted than if we were to actually attend the rest of my party."

He watched Blair shake the can a few times before she laid delectable path of whipped cream down the length of her body.

She then handed him the bottle of chocolate syrup and asked, a playful glint in her eyes, "Mr. Bass, is that a threat or a promise?"


	4. Thursday

**A/N:** For the record, it has _almost_ been a year since A Week In The Hamptons. This chapter is rated **M**. You have been warned. Please leave me with a review.

**Thursday**

* * *

"Will you stop eating off of my plate Waldorf?" Chuck asked in a teasing manner as Blair reached over to steal another piece of bacon.

"What? You thought you could exhaust me last night and not feed me in the morning Bass?" she shot back, a naughty twinkle in her eye.

Chuck smirked and replied, "Were the strawberries not filling enough for you sweetheart?"

"Nope," she answered easily as she took a bite of his pancake. "Besides, the wedding is on Sunday. The moment we're pronounced as husband and wife, what is yours is mine and what is mine is mine Bass."

Chuck laughed at her logic as Blair batted her eyelashes at him, feigning complete innocence.

"Whatever it takes for you to walk down that aisle on Sunday Waldorf," he told her.

Blair smiled in response and he could only stare in wonderment at how genuine that smile was. His heart melted at the knowledge that _he_ was the one responsible for her happiness.

"You two nauseate me," Serena announced as she reached over to steal a piece of bacon from Nate.

Nate was about to protest when he caught on to what Serena was trying to do and naturally, went along with it.

"Will you stop eating off of my plate van der Woodsen?" he teased.

"What? You though you could exhaust me last night and not feed me in the morning Archibald?" Serena responded, raising an eyebrow as Blair had moments earlier.

"Jealous much S?" Blair scoffed in as an affectionate manner as possible.

"Very," the blond drawled sarcastically as she continued to poke at her food.

"We should probably sort out what we're going to do today in preparation for the wedding," Nate suggested as he took another sip of his orange juice.

"Well, the first thing we need to do today is pick up our marriage licenses for the wedding rehearsal," Blair informed everyone.

"I did that first thing this morning," Nate bragged, puffing out his chest slightly as he made his confession.

Serena beamed at him proudly as did Blair.

Chuck merely rolled his eyes and commented, "What an achievement."

Blair slapped him lightly on the shoulder and sent a warning glare in his direction.

"At least _Nate_ is on top of the wedding," she enlightened him.

"I am _completely_ on top of this wedding Waldorf," Chuck retorted.

He looked slightly offended that Blair had thought otherwise and Nate and Serena exchanged nervous glances with one another. One wrong move and one or both ticking time bombs were bound to explode.

"Oh yeah?" Blair shot back. "How so Bass?"

As if to answer her question, his limo immediately pulled up to the curb in front of the restaurant. Blair raised an eyebrow at him questioningly and he smirked at the confused expression on her pristine face. She looked absolutely adorable when she was confused.

"Last night, I took the liberty of writing our collective thank you speech for the rehearsal dinner this Saturday," Chuck started to explain.

"You did _not_," Blair countered. "I was with you all night Bass."

"Believe me babe," he said, winking in her direction. "I wrote that thank you speech last night. You feel asleep between rounds three and four, remember?"

Blair pursed her lips in thought, hoping to refute his accusation, only to blush furiously when she realized that he was right. She _had_ fallen asleep then. It was the actual memories of rounds three and four though that had her coated in a shade of crimson red from head to toe.

"I remember," she managed to choke out as she tucked a stray chocolate curl behind her ear. "Where are we going now then?"

"I thought the four of us could embark on our thank you gifts shopping spree today," he told her. "We need them for the rehearsal dinner and we both know how much you love to shop anyway."

"Great!" Serena exclaimed. "I was hoping for a day of relaxation! Nothing de-stresses you like a thank you gifts shopping spree!"

"That's because you won't be the one holding all of the shopping bags," Nate whined, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Serena pouted at him and what little resolve Nate had had to begin with disappeared almost immediately.

"Fine," the blond muttered as he slid into the limo.

Serena stepped in after him with an excited squeal.

"I guess I was wrong Chuck," Blair apologized before she too slid onto the leather seats. "You really are on top of this wedding."

Chuck smirked at her apology as he took a seat next to his fiancée and whispered into her ear, "You really hurt my feelings baby, but don't worry about it. You will have _plenty_ of opportunities to make it up to me today."

Blair blushed at his words and the familiar feeling of his hot breath on her ear as the memories of their public escapades came back to cloud her mind all at once. The one with her up against the change room wall in the lingerie department left her particularly hot and bothered. Damn that motherchucker! It was then that Nate witnessed her evidently flushed appearance and requested for the driver to turn up the air conditioning in the back of the limo only to elicit a throaty chuckle from none other than the devil himself.

* * *

"B, will you _please_ stop taking calls?" Serena begged her best friend as she held out the embroidered thongs for her final approval.

The girls had ultimately decided to purchase personalized embroidered thongs for each of their bridesmaids. Blair shushed the blond and flipped open her persistent cell phone anyway.

"Hello?" she spoke into her phone.

"Taylor here," the wedding planner informed her. "I'm sorry for interrupting your thank you gifts shopping spree, but I wanted to let you know that I have confirmed the reservations for the rehearsal dinner on Saturday and I went ahead and hired Christian to be the new photographer for the double wedding."

"Christian was my third choice Taylor," Blair reminded her. "Is Ian unavailable on Sunday?"

"He isn't _unavailable_ per se," Taylor answered hesitantly.

There was a hitched pause after her words and Blair knew her wedding planner was undoubtedly withholding some important information from her.

"Taylor," she warned her, tapping her foot impatiently against the carpeted flooring of the lingerie department.

"Mr. Bass called me last night and demanded that I hire Christian instead," Taylor revealed after a few moments of consideration. "I am terribly sorry Miss Waldorf, but he was threatening me with my career. I hope you understand."

Blair felt the anger welling up inside of her. Oh she _understood_ alright! Damn that motherchucker!

"I understand Taylor," Blair spat, failing to hide the air of contempt in her voice. "And I hope _you_ understand that I need to hang up on you right now because I have a certain Bass to catch and grill."

Taylor let out a hearty laugh on the other end of the line as the brunette threw her cell phone back into her purse.

"Oh thank goodness!" Serena exclaimed as Blair swiveled around to face her once more. "Are these to your liking your highness?"

Blair scrutinized the embroidered thongs the blond held in her hands for a brief moment before nodding her head in approval. She then scanned the department for her fiancé only to find him browsing through a selection of lingerie near the change rooms. She stalked over to him immediately and was fully prepared to give him hell for being such an ass.

"_Chuck Bass!_" she shouted as she approached her fiancé.

Chuck whirled around and couldn't help but cringe at the sight of his future wife as beautiful as she was. She looked completely furious with him and he knew he was in for it.

"_How could you?_" she asked, hitting him on the head with her purse. "You _knew_ Ian was my second choice!"

Chuck put his hands over his head to shield himself from her continuous beatings. Her purse had buckles for crying out loud!

"Stop hitting me Waldorf!" he shouted as he grabbed her wrists. "Let me explain!"

She glared at him for good measure, but allowed him to drag her into one of the change rooms.

He closed the door behind him as Blair spat, "Will you _stop_ being so insecure? Ian asked me out almost half a year ago!"

Chuck scoffed at the reminder.

"He still wants you," Chuck told her. "Ian is a complete asshole Blair."

"Ha!" Blair shot back. "From what I recall, Ian was in _complete_ understanding when I told him I already had a boyfriend. We stayed friends. _You're_ the complete asshole here!"

"He still wants you," Chuck repeated, crossing his arms across his chest. "I heard him say so himself."

"Oh really?" Blair challenged, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance as well.

"He drunk dialed you last night Blair," Chuck explained. "The buffoon _begged_ you to hire him to be the photographer at our wedding and then proceeded to confess his undying love for you."

"Regardless of the fact that he still wants me, I love his work," Blair retorted. "And when did he call exactly? Was it between rounds three and four again when I was asleep Chuck? You seem to have gotten a lot done during that short period of time."

The brunette smirked and took a step towards her before shoving her hard against the wall and pinning her hands over her head.

"Actually darling," he drawled as he kissed the nape of her neck. "It was between rounds seven and eight when you were once again asleep Blair."

"I hate you," she seethed as she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Sure you do Waldorf," he murmured against her ivory skin as he took one of her pert nipples in his warm mouth.

He flicked his tongue against her sensitive skin and Blair moaned as he continued to knead her other breast expertly in his right hand. He then trailed the same hand down the length of her body until he reached the lace of her panties. He tore them off of her in one swift motion and Blair hissed at the sensation of the fabric being ripped from her heated core.

He took a finger and ran it along her slick folds before announcing, "You are so wet and ready for me baby."

She purred in agreement as he plunged his finger into her without warning, her breast still in his welcoming mouth.

"Chuck," she moaned. "I love you."

His smirked at her quick change of heart and kissed his way to her inner thigh where he replaced his finger immediately with his parted lips. Blair cried out in pleasure as he teased her, his tongue darting in and out of her wet mound in an unpredictable rhythm.

"Chuck," she moaned once more as she threaded her hands through his hair in an effort to pull him even closer to where she needed him the most. "I need you."

Upon hearing those words, he delved his tongue deeper still into her center and Blair screamed his name in satisfaction as her orgasm washed over her. He licked her clean before kissing his way back up to her mouth.

"You need to be quieter Waldorf," he told her as his clothes hit the floor of the change room.

He pinned her against the wall again and she wrapped her legs compliantly around his waist in response. Chuck nibbled on her neck and she cocked her head to the side to expose more of the desired flesh. He groaned when her tiny hand snaked itself between them to take a hold of his hardened dick. She jerked him once and then twice before he took matters into his own hands. Blair wrapped her slender arms around his neck as he teased her opening with the tip of his cock.

"Tell me you want this baby," he whispered into her ear.

"I want this Chuck," she moaned as she thrust her hips upwards in a failed attempt to deepen his intrusion.

Chuck smirked against her ear at her impatience and continued to graze her entrance at a tantalizingly slow pace.

"Tell me _how much_ you want this baby," he murmured against her flaming skin.

"Chuck," she protested as she felt a familiar fire ignite within her. "Please."

He stopped in his movements and demanded for a second time, "Tell me how much you want this Blair."

She knew what he wanted to hear, but hesitated in her words. He thrust himself into her fully at her hesitation and she gasped at the feel of him inside her.

"I want this more than I want Ian to be the photographer at our wedding," she spat as a satisfied sneer crept across his face. "_Damn it Chuck!_ Will you please fuck me already?"

"Only because you asked me so nicely Waldorf," he responded as he began to propel himself in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

"Faster Chuck," she begged as she dug her nails into his scalp.

He complied with her request and quickened his pace as he melded his lips with her own to swallow her final, riveting screams. He pulled himself out of her slowly as the remains of their lovemaking trickled down her delicate thighs. He kissed her lightly on the shoulder before setting her back down on her feet.

"I love you Blair," he reminded her. "As long as hiring Ian will make you happy, you can call Taylor and let her know that we'll be hiring him instead. I let my jealousy get the better of me and I'm sorry. The sex was amazing though, right?"

He picked his clothes up from off of the floor and was about to slip on his boxers when Blair grabbed a hold of his wrist to stop him.

"Ian who?" Blair questioned, her eyes wide with fake innocence. "And yes, the sex was amazing."

Chuck smiled at her response to his apology and watched in utter surprise as she pushed him back seductively onto the leather chair at the corner of the change room. She mounted him without warning and smirked in amusement at the sight of his eyes rolling to the back of his head as a subtle moan escaped from her own ruby lips.

* * *

"Faster Chuck," she heard Blair demand.

Serena crinkled her nose in disgust over the activity the brunettes were clearly currently engaged in, while Nate continued to observe the sales associate intently as she rang up their purchases.

"Do you not hear them Nate?" she asked him incredulously.

"Oh I hear them," he informed her. "I'm just trying to block out the noise by concentrating on the purchases this lovely sales associate is ringing up for us here."

Serena covered her ears in mock pain as she heard another muffled scream coming from the change rooms. The sales associate smiled politely at the blonds, although she too was mortified at what was going on behind her. The manager, however, had insisted that the staff keep working as per usual as he closed off the lingerie department to all other customers. The last manager that had dared to ask Mr. Bass and the future Mrs. Bass to seize their activities had vanished the very next day without so much as an explanation and this was no exaggeration. Rumor had it that said manager had fled to Canada in fear for his life.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when the illustrative noises had finally stopped only to groan in frustration as the very same sounds started up again from behind them mere seconds later. Serena pursed her lips and marched over to the change rooms, a storm brewing in her eyes. One round was more than enough! At this rate, her ears would start bleeding in the next two minutes!

"Chuck! Blair!" she shouted as she banged her fist against the only locked wooden door in the row. "That's enough! We are leaving _now_!"

"We're not ready to go yet sis," Chuck managed to choke out.

"Oh my fucking _God_!" Blair screamed as he thrust into her one last time.

"_Shit Blair!_" he shouted at the same time as she collapsed against his heaving chest.

"Gross!" Serena commented as she backed away from the barrier.

Chuck and Blair walked out hand in hand moments later and were thankfully fully dressed. They both looked so absolutely flawless that even Serena began to doubt whether she had actually heard them having sex mere seconds earlier or not. The only proof that she had _not_ been hearing things was the relieved look on everyone's faces, which frankly, mirrored her own. One of the sales associates that had taken extreme measures to block out the sounds of their lovemaking even pulled out her earplugs with a silent thank you to the heavens upon seeing the couple leave the change room. The manager thanked the non-judging breakfast club for their purchases as they headed down the escalators before turning around to order his newest employee to sterilize the change room immediately. Those at the bottom of the food chain were always stuck with the dirty work.

The last thing the foursome heard before they were out of eavesdropping range was, "I quit! I don't get paid enough for this shit!"

Chuck smirked as Blair giggled and Nate and Serena could only shake their heads in disapproval at their best friends for their inappropriate behaviour.

* * *

"Now _that_ was exhausting," Serena giggled as she cuddled up closer to her fiancé.

Nate nuzzled his nose against her hair and murmured in undecipherable agreement.

"Carter called while you were in the shower by the way," Nate told her. "Should I be concerned?"

She froze upon hearing him mention Carter's name, but kissed him gently on the lips to reassure him of the situation.

"Not at all sweetheart," she told him.

"He's helping you find your father, isn't he?" Nate asked in return.

Serena turned to look at him in complete shock and questioned in wonderment, "How did you find out about that?"

Nate chuckled and propped his head up with his right arm, staring at her attentively.

"Lucky guess?" he offered, taking a lock of her golden hair in his hands.

"Try again Nate," she demanded sternly.

The look in her eyes was evidence enough that she meant business.

"Alright," Nate confessed, his head falling back onto his pillow in defeat. "I _may_ have overheard you talking on the phone with him about it the other day."

Serena bit her lip and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Nate. I just..."

"I know Serena," Nate interrupted her apology. "You've always wanted your father to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day. I've been trying to track him down for you as well whatever that's worth, but I'm just not quite as connected as Carter is."

Serena lifted his chin upwards lightly with her finger, forcing him to look at her.

"Let _me_ decide what that's worth Nate," she whispered. "It means the world to me that you even tried. I love you. You know that, right?"

He nodded as he smiled happily at her words and returned the sentiment almost immediately.

"I love you too Serena," he murmured against her soft lips. "Why don't you give Carter a call right now? He might have some good news to share with you."

"Thank you," Serena said gratefully as she grabbed her nightgown up off the floor and slipped it over her head.

She then grabbed her phone from the side table and made her way into the bathroom, closing the wooden door halfway to allow herself some privacy. The phone rang six times before Carter finally picked up on his end of the line.

"Hello? Serena?" Carter wondered.

"Yeah, you called?" she reminded him, holding her breath in anticipation over what he had to tell her.

"I found him in Fiji," he stated simply.

"_You did?_" Serena asked him cautiously, praying that this wasn't merely a dream.

"Yes," Carter assured her. "I took the liberty of inviting him out for a drink actually. He knows that you're getting married Serena and he's extremely happy for you."

"That's it?" Serena managed to choke out in between her tears. "That's all he said?"

There was a brief silence before he replied, "I'm sorry Serena. He left immediately after that. I _did_ get his contact information for you though. He asked me to give it to you in case you ever needed anything from him. I can tell he really loves you Serena."

"Thank you for everything Carter," she whispered as he recited her father's cell phone number to her.

It was really the best way to reach him, since he tended to move around a lot.

"You're welcome Serena," he told her. "I've always had a soft spot for you."

With that, he left her with the familiar sound of the dial tone pounding incessantly in her ear. It wasn't until Nate had forcibly removed her cell phone from her hand and carried her back to bed that the realization that Carter had found her father hit her at full force. Nate held the blond in his arms and remained deathly silent as the blond sobbed loudly into his bare chest.

"I can't believe Carter found him," she cried as the tears continued to flow endlessly down her lush cheeks.

"I know baby. I know," he cooed, petting her hair until she finally drifted off to sleep.

The blond made a silent vow to make sure that William van der Woodsen would be giving his daughter away on Sunday before drifting off to sleep as well, his beautiful fiancée lying peacefully in the comfort of his arms.


	5. Friday

**A/N:** Hooray for the non-judging breakfast club! That is all.

**Friday**

* * *

"All of this packing is making my head hurt," Nate announced as he tossed another shirt into his suitcase.

"Mine too," Serena agreed as she ran a comb through her hair. "We should take a break."

Nate flopped onto the bed as did Serena. He rolled onto his side to face her, taking a lock of her golden hair in his hand.

"Can you believe that Blair is making us pack _this_ early for our honeymoon?" Nate asked her, rolling his eyes.

"Well," Serena reasoned, preparing to defend her best friend. "We leave for our honeymoon right after the wedding on Sunday and we have the rehearsal dinner tomorrow, so this really _is_ our only opportunity to pack."

"True," Nate agreed in defeat. "I have some good news by the way."

"Oh really?" Serena questioned curiously.

Nate nodded his head in confirmation and confessed, "I called your father last night."

He paused for a moment when he heard her sharp intake of breath and took her hand in his in reassurance before he spoke again.

"He has agreed to walk you down the aisle on Sunday Serena," he informed her. "In fact, he'll be here for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow."

"_Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?_" Serena screeched in disbelief.

Nate chuckled at her reaction before he explained, "Well, I ran the idea by him and he refused me at first. Apparently all this time, your father thought you still hated him for walking out on the family."

"I did hate him," Serena admitted. "You _know_ that. The morning he left, I begged him to stay, but he took off in his limo anyway without so much as a single word; without so much as sparing a single glance in my direction. My whole world fell apart in that very moment Nate. I always thought our family would be unbreakable, you know? It was then that I vowed I would hate him forever. You _know_ that."

He nodded as the memory drew out a tear from her already glistening orbs. Nate felt his heart break upon witnessing the tiny droplet of water course down her cheek. He wiped it away gently with his thumb and Serena offered him a weak smile in return for his loving gesture.

"He hated himself for not saying anything too Serena," Nate assured her. "He just couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to you. It was already tearing him apart that he needed to leave you and Eric behind."

"Then why did he?" Serena asked through her sobs.

"He just couldn't stay married to a woman who would always be in love with someone else," Nate explained, holding her tightly in his arms as she blubbered shamelessly into his shirt.

"Rufus?" Serena sniffled and her fiancé nodded in response.

"Why didn't he ever come back to see just Eric and me then?" she seethed as the fire started to ignite within her.

"He never had the courage to do it Serena," Nate enlightened her, extinguishing the flames. "He was afraid that if he ever saw you and Eric again, he wouldn't be able to walk away quite so easily the second time around; the third time around. The man basically can't stand goodbyes and like I mentioned before, he thought you still hated him after all this time. Eric was entirely too young to remember anything, but you weren't."

Serena nodded her head in final understanding before she asked, "So then how did you manage to convince him to give me away at my wedding?"

"Well," he started. "I told him that you didn't hate him anymore and reminded him that your wedding day is _your_ special day and God willing, only happens once in a lifetime. I told him to man up because his little girl needed her father to walk her down that aisle on Sunday and eventually, he saw the light and agreed to do it. Mind you he wasn't too pleased to hear his future son-in-law telling him to suck it up and be a man."

Serena snuggled closer to him then and whispered, "Thank you Nate. To be honest, I didn't think you had it in you to confront my father like this."

Nate smiled against her pink lips and responded, "For you I do."

Serena returned his smile and kissed him hard on the lips only to be interrupted by the sound of her ringing phone. Nate groaned and Serena let out a frustrated sigh as she reached for the persistent device. She dried the remains of her tears before addressing the caller.

"Hello?" she spat into her phone, irritation evidently laced in her delicate features.

"Hey girl!" Tina shouted excitedly from the other end of line, ignoring her friend's cool tone. "Am I interrupting something?"

Serena shot up from the bed and squealed, "Oh my gosh Tina! You're here? When did your flight arrive?"

"This morning," the red-head informed her jubilantly.

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" Serena accused her and Tina laughed in response.

"Oh darling!" she sighed dramatically. "The girls all thought you and Blair could use some alone time with those gorgeous hunks you two plan on marrying! Jenny and Vanessa were kind enough to arrange a final dress fitting for Nicole and me in the meantime. By the way, the four of us look _fabulous_ in our bridesmaid dresses!"

Serena smiled, although her friend would not be able to see it. She and Tina had become fast friends in their freshman year at Brown University. She had such a warm and bubbly personality and she was definitely the kind of girl you could depend on.

"Does Blair know Nicole is here?" Serena asked. "She'll be thrilled! We both thought you girls were flying in tomorrow morning!"

"Well, surprise!" Tina exclaimed. "And she sure does! Nicole is on the phone with Blair right now actually."

"I'm so happy you're here," the blond told her truthfully. "How's Brandon by the way?"

"He's fine," Tina drawled into her phone. "He'll be flying in tomorrow night. Who knows? He might pop the question to _me_ after attending your gorgeous wedding. Wishful thinking on my part I'm sure. I will never get that man to believe in marriage. I ought to kick him to the curb."

"You say that all the time Tina and yet you've stuck with him for five years now," Serena reminded her.

The redhead responded, "What can I say? I'm crazy for him. Anyway, just called to let you know all of your bridesmaids are present now. You and Blair have fun ravishing your fiancés. We'll meet you at Butter for dinner in about two hours or so, yeah?"

"Absolutely!" Serena assured her. "I can't wait to see you!"

The blond heard an unmistakable click on the other end of the line in confirmation that her friend had hung up on her. Like her father, Tina wasn't too fond of goodbyes so she simply omitted them. She turned back towards the bed with a silly grin on her face then to find that Nate had gone to take a shower.

She decided to take the opportunity to check on Chuck and Blair. Her step-brother had come down with a cold out of nowhere, which was surprising to say the very least. Chuck almost never got sick. Blair had been predictably in hysterics this morning when he had started to cough and sneeze. Him being sick apparently did not coincide with her idea of the perfect wedding. All Chuck had to do was whine about how much discomfort he was in though for her to calm herself down and start babying him. Those two were really meant for each other.

Serena quickly told Nate where she would be before she left their suite and headed down the hall to see Chuck and Blair. When she passed by the elevator, however, the doors opened and a dark figure reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her abruptly into the lift. Serena let out a shrill scream as the doors closed only to be silenced by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Serena, it's me."

* * *

Blair flipped open her buzzing cell phone and held it against her ear with her shoulder as she continued to feed Chuck his soup.

"Hello?" she spoke into her phone.

"Guess who?" said a cheerful voice.

"_Nicole?_" Blair squealed. "Is that you? _Oh my gosh!_ Are you here already? I thought your plane was supposed to land tomorrow morning!"

"Calm down sweetie," the blond replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Tina and I thought we'd surprise you and Serena is all. Our plane landed this morning actually and I wanted to come and see you immediately, but the other girls insisted that you and Serena needed alone time to ravish your fiancés. _Please!_ Like you don't ravish him enough already."

"You know me well," Blair answered. "Hey! Does Serena know Tina is here? She'll be ecstatic."

"Yeah probably," Nicole answered casually. "Tina's on the phone with her right now I think. By the way, the other bridesmaids, Jenny and Vanessa, arranged a final dress fitting for me and Tina in the meantime and I have to say that the bridesmaid dress looks absolutely _delectable_ on me. Seriously B, I look like a model!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and retorted, "That's because you _are_ a model Nikki."

Blair had met Nicole on her first day of college and it would be an understatement to say that they had met under _very_ memorable circumstances. She had caught the blond stealing a submitted paper off of the professor's desk. Of course, when Blair had been informed that the owner of that paper had slept with Nicole's boyfriend, she had been more than willing to help her with her plan of revenge. Blair had kept watch as the blond switched the original paper for a completely plagiarized one. Now, Nicole was her scheming partner of choice whenever Chuck wasn't around to play the role. After _that_ incident though, no one really ever dared to mess with either of them.

Her friend's laugh sounded on the other end of the line.

"Details gorgeous," she declared.

"How's Tristan?" Blair asked cautiously, unsure of the status of their relationship.

Nicole had assured her that Tristan would be her date for the wedding last week, but they broke up so often that the status of their relationship was constantly in question. Blair could never keep track of where they stood.

"He'll be there if that's where your concern is," the blond told her. "Knowing you, any changes to the guest list this close to the wedding day would drive you up a wall. How's the bad boy you tamed doing?"

"He's sick," Blair answered as she fed him another spoonful of soup.

"You must be going ballistic over that," Nicole assumed.

"I was this morning," the brunette answered truthfully. "It took me a whole ten minutes to calm down and start babying him."

"How adorable," the blond commented sarcastically. "Go and take care of your fiancé B. I've just been informed that I'll be seeing the two of you for dinner tonight at Butter. You'll both be able to make it, yes?"

"Yeah," Blair confirmed. "I'll definitely be there and Chuck's already starting to feel a whole lot better, so I'm sure he'll be able to make it as well."

"Cool. Bye bitch," Nicole said before hanging up on her end of the line.

Blair smiled before hanging up as well. She then turned towards Chuck and spooned the last spoonful of hot soup into his waiting mouth before setting the bowl down on the side table.

"Do you want more?" Blair asked him.

Chuck shook his head weakly as he let out a strained cough. A tiny smile escaped from her lips when she realized just how adorable her fiancé was. He was sitting in bed wearing his favorite purple silk pajamas and his nose was cherry red from blowing his nose so much. The poor thing was so sick that all he had done since this morning was either eat or sleep. Occasionally, he would slip on his matching fuzzy purple slippers for a quick trip to the bathroom of course.

"Blair?" he called out for her feebly as he felt her weight shift on the bed.

"Yes baby?" she cooed as she pushed back his hair.

"Will you tuck me in?" he requested, his eyelids already starting to droop.

Blair shook her head in amusement. He was such a child when he got sick. Chuck almost never got sick, but whenever he did, he got _really_ sick. She had always been the one to care for him; to baby him whenever he got ill and this time was no different. She tucked him in with expertise and watched, a serene smile on her lips, as he let out a contented sigh and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Aaron?" Serena hissed menacingly. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

He had halted the elevator, inevitably trapping them inside.

"I need to talk to you," he started, lowering his voice to a mere whisper.

"A phone call would have sufficed," Serena spat sarcastically.

"Too risky," he informed her. "Keep your voice down."

Serena looked at him like he had gone insane, but did as she was told.

"Look Serena, I love you," he said. "I _really_ do, but I also understand that there is no way I can stop you from walking down that aisle on Sunday to become Mrs. Archibald."

"I'm sorry Aaron," she responded genuinely, resting her hand lightly on his arm.

Aaron smiled at her sentiment until he remembered why he had trapped them in the elevator in the first place.

"I saw Jack Bass," he stated, carefully observing her reaction to his news. "He's here in Manhattan."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes," Aaron assured her. "I saw him walking into The Plaza Hotel and despite my better judgment, I followed him. He was meeting a bunch of women in a private dining room at The Oak Room for lunch."

"What women?" the blond asked curiously.

Aaron handed her a stack of photos in response and Serena gasped as she rifled through the thick pile he had given her.

"It's like a god damned phone book!" she exclaimed before looking up to meet his steady gaze. "Thanks for taking these Aaron. Chuck and Blair will know how to deal with him."

"You're welcome Serena," he replied as he started the elevator again.

"You must know that I did it for you. I want you to be happy. I want you to have the perfect wedding."

"Aaron," Serena hesitated as she stepped out of the elevator. "You should come to the wedding."

He shook his head in response, gave her a sad smile, and closed the elevator doors.

"Take care of yourself Serena," he whispered in farewell.

The blond stood there for a moment or two before she went off to share everything that Aaron had told her with the brunettes. Blair swung the door to their suite open almost immediately after she had made her presence known and stepped outside, motioning for her to keep quiet.

"Chuck's sleeping," Blair explained once they were a safe distance from their suite. "What's up?"

"Not here," Serena told her as she dragged the brunette in the direction of the elevator.

Blair struggled against her tight grip on her arm and hissed, "I can't go that far S! If Chuck wakes up and sees that I'm gone, he'll come out looking for me and I honestly don't need him running around in his current state. He's a sick patient! He needs to stay in bed. He needs his rest."

Serena sighed in frustration and stopped in her tracks.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. He may have hired people to track our every move. Someone could be listening in on our conversation right this second Blair," the blond said.

"Paranoid much?" Blair scoffed. "And he who?"

"Jack is here Blair," Serena informed her. "Aaron saw him at The Plaza Hotel. He was dining with these women."

She handed the pictures to Blair and the brunette rifled through them with increasing irritation.

"Is this some kind of _joke_?" Blair seethed, shoving the photos back into Serena's waiting hand.

"Why do you think he's meeting up with them?" Serena asked in all seriousness.

"Who's meeting up with who?" Chuck questioned groggily, interrupting their conversation.

He had woken up to find that Blair was missing and had consequently, come out to find her.

"_Charles Bartholomew Bass!_ You get your ass back to bed _now_!" Blair demanded.

Chuck pouted and insisted, "I'm feeling a lot better now Waldorf. I've been in bed all day except for the occasional bathroom break and you refuse to let me out of our suite. I'm suffocating in there."

"Nice PJs man," Nate commented as he stepped out into the corridor as well. "What are we talking about?"

"This is ridiculous," Serena commented, throwing her hands up into the air as Chuck sent his best friend a scowl. "We shouldn't talk about this here."

Blair nodded her head in agreement. She grabbed Chuck's hand and guided him back towards their suite, ignoring his string of protests as Serena and Nate followed closely behind them.

The moment they were inside, Nate asked, "What's going on? I'm _so_ confused."

Chuck smirked, "Enlighten us Nathaniel. When _aren't_ you confused?"

Blair displayed a smirk of her own and cooed, "You really _are_ feeling a whole lot better baby."

"Thanks to your love and care," Chuck answered smoothly, pulling her into his arms.

Blair grinned and allowed him to kiss her on the forehead when Serena reminded her, "Blair, focus!"

"Oh right!" Blair exclaimed, pulling away from Chuck. "Jack is here and he's definitely up to something."

"What do you mean _here_?" Chuck asked cautiously.

"Yeah, what do you mean _here_?" Nate echoed.

"Aaron saw him at The Oak Room meeting up with _these_ women," Serena explained once more, handing over the pictures to her step-brother.

"Hey!" Nate whined. "Why can't I see them first?"

Blair smiled at the blond and assured him, "Trust me Nate. Chuck knows these women _much_ better than any of us do."

Nate stared at her in confusion before he got up to peer over his best friend's shoulder as he shuffled through the various photos so that he could see them too.

"Who _are_ these girls?" the blond questioned.

"Allow me to make the introductions," Blair offered as Chuck glanced nervously in her direction.

"Amelia," the brunette sounded off with disgust upon seeing the first photo. "Chuck ditched me at the helipad for this skinny bitch, remember?"

She handed another photo to Nate.

"Elle," she continued. "You know who she is."

"The mysterious nanny," Nate answered as Blair nodded and handed him another picture.

"Carmen and Clarissa," Blair announced. "The twin models he fooled around with in our sophomore year."

Nate put up his hand to stop her from going any further.

"I get the picture," Nate informed her. "Why would _Jack_ be meeting up with _them_?"

Chuck remained silent as he took a seat on the bed, too afraid to speak.

"I'll tell you why," Blair offered. "I have a strong feeling that Jack and Georgina are in it together to ruin our wedding. Georgina's role was to simply come here and raise our suspicions before flying off. She knew we'd probably get Chuck's PI to follow her to Beijing to make sure that she stays there until the wedding is over. She's just trying to distract us from the _real_ plan of destruction."

"So, what _is_ their master plan?" Nate questioned.

"He probably plans to crash the double wedding on Sunday with these whores in tow," Blair answered easily. "Jack probably thinks that seeing them all at once at my wedding will drive me to leave Chuck at the altar."

"No," Chuck interrupted from behind her. "If that's his plan, he won't strike on the wedding day. We have a ridiculous amount of security on the day of. Anyone not on the guest list will be forcibly removed."

"Unless Jack and Georgina came up with a clever plan to ensure that they would all be added onto the guest list," Nate offered.

"I highly doubt Georgina will even show up alongside Jack and those women since she's supposed to be the distraction, but I'll give Taylor a call," Serena informed the group as she walked towards the door. "She's the only one who has access to the guest list."

"We should all get going by the way," Nate reminded them as he strode towards the door as well. "We have to meet up with all of the bridesmaids at Butter, remember? Oh! And I also took the liberty of inviting all of the groomsmen."

"We'll meet you in the limo," Blair agreed before closing the door behind them.

She swivelled around then to find Chuck staring at her from the bed. She could see the flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Scared I'll call off the wedding Bass?" she teased him as she reached for his hand.

"_Are_ you?" Chuck asked nervously, allowing her to pull him up into a standing position.

"Oh please Bass," she scoffed as she pushed him into the bathroom to get changed. "Like I don't already know about each and every one of your conquests."

She paused briefly before she added, "Unless you have some sort of confession to make _darling_?"

"Of course not!" Chuck responded immediately. "I swear that's all of them. Well, Jack missed Vanessa, but he probably figured she'd rat him out to us."

"No need to remind me of your misguided trip to Brooklyn," Blair insisted, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Chuck laughed and pulled her into his chest, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Thank you Blair," he whispered as he buried his face into her chocolate curls.

"For what?" she asked, completely confused by his words.

"For loving me," he answered. "Thank you for loving me."


	6. Saturday

**A/N:** There is only one more chapter left, but rest assured, there will be a third installment in this series. What do you think about _that_? Reviews are highly appreciated as always and for the record, I cannot reply to anonymous reviews. I _do_ read and appreciate them though. Thank you!

**Saturday**

* * *

Chuck smiled widely at Blair as they took their seats again at the table. Today had been hectic to say the least, but it had been worth it. Nate and Serena settled down directly across from them and the blonds offered a weak smile in Blair's direction. Serena had discovered that she had misplaced their guest book this morning and Nate had unsurprisingly lost their marriage licenses as well, which he had conveniently placed in the jacket pocket of the very jacket he had left behind at Butter last night.

All of the missing items were located in the end, but even then, Blair had been incredibly upset for the rest of the day because of their carelessness. Although Chuck had been her rock without fail throughout the day and had even managed to put a smile on her face again in time for the rehearsal dinner, the brunette would still be a forced to be reckoned with if anything else were to go wrong for the remainder of the night.

Blair returned their uneasy smiles almost immediately to assure them that all had been forgiven. She felt Chuck rest his hand on her knee protectively as the non-judging breakfast club began to lose themselves for a moment in the busy chatter of the dinner table. The guests complimented the four of them on the wonderful thank you speech they had just given before they started to fawn over the thank you gifts that were currently being passed around the table.

Suddenly, the doors to their private dining room flew open, capturing the attention of the unsuspecting guests. The crowd quieted down as Nate and Serena glanced nervously across the table at the brunettes. Chuck and Blair looked up to meet the gaze of their intruders, pursing their lips in anticipation. As was expected, Jack Bass strode casually through the threshold, smiling in mock politeness at everyone in the room. He was followed by the very group of women Aaron had seen him with here, at The Oak Room, only yesterday.

After Serena had confronted their wedding planner yesterday evening, Taylor had admitted to adding them to the guest list for not the wedding but the rehearsal dinner. The foursome did not blame her for her blunder of course seeing as Georgina had manipulated her into doing so. Much to everyone's relief, Taylor revealed that Georgina would not be crashing the rehearsal dinner herself. Blair, however, had surprisingly opted to keep the current guest list. Chuck had caught on immediately to what Blair had in mind. Serena eventually did as well, but even though the three of them had collectively tried to explain Blair's decision to Nate for most of the night, the blond boy had still remained completely clueless. Taylor had also had the urge to question the brunette's decision, but thought better of it and didn't. After all, she wasn't paid to ask questions. She was paid to follow orders.

Blair had deduced long ago that the purpose of Jack's plan was to hurt Chuck by using her as his weapon of choice. His ultimate goal was for Blair to call off the wedding and leave Chuck to his misery, so she would deny him just that. She wouldn't give Georgina the satisfaction either knowing full well that the spawn of Satan was probably in Beijing itching to hear that their wedding had been called off. It would even be a bonus for the heartless bitch if the tension between her and Chuck were to ruin Nate and Serena's wedding as well. Blair knew that Jack would undoubtedly be upset if either she or Chuck was to foil his master plan, but he would be absolutely _furious_ if his plans simply failed on their own. As a result, she and Chuck had agreed to feign ignorance over his uncle's plan.

"Blair," Jack greeted her, nodding curtly in her direction.

The guests glanced uneasily over at the brunette, who was still staring intently at the older Bass. The way he said her name made her want to sock him in the jaw already, but Blair reminded herself to remain calm and show no emotion whatsoever to whatever he was about to throw her way. The asshole would be storming out of the room on his own accord in mere seconds if she had it her way. Hopefully, the unwelcome whores would follow suit.

"Jack," Blair answered stiffly as Chuck assured the guests that the situation was under control. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, Jack," Chuck echoed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What _are_ you doing here?"

Jack laughed in satisfaction at their evident ignorance and patted himself mentally on the back for having successfully kept his plan a secret from the two. He had to give Georgina some of the credit too of course.

"Well, I figured the invitations you sent to your _favorite_ uncle for your rehearsal dinner and your wedding must have gotten lost in the mail Charles," Jack said smoothly, explaining his presence.

"You're my _only_ uncle. Thank God for that and they weren't," Chuck answered curtly.

Jack sighed dramatically in response and confessed, "Your words wound me dear nephew. I am, after all, family, am I not?"

Chuck rolled his eyes just as Blair spoke up, "Why are _they_ here?"

She cocked her head towards the group of women standing behind him for emphasis and Jack almost went into cardiac arrest in complete and utter excitement over what he was about to do to the happy couple.

"You see," Jack started, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in his suit. "I've always had a soft spot for you Blair. As hard as it is I'm sure for you to believe, I want you to be happy. I only have your best interests at heart."

Nicole scoffed loud enough for everyone to hear as he finished his thoughts and then stood up suddenly to actually address him.

"Excuse me _jackass_, but do you actually believe the bullshit that's coming out of your mouth?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "Because _I_ sure as hell don't."

"Nicole!" Tina scolded her from across the table. "Sit down!"

The blond ignored her command and continued, "_Nobody_ messes with me or my friends, especially not some pathetic middle-aged loser who can't even afford a decent suit. I mean honestly, how much did that suit set you back? Ten dollars?"

"One fifty," Jack answered slickly. "Which is more than you earn in a month for your _services_ I'm sure."

"Oh _hell_ no!" Nicole shouted as she prepared to lunge herself at him.

Luckily, Vanessa was able to hold the model back. Blair motioned for Nicole to sit as she sent her a grateful smile and the blond did as she was told with a huff.

"Do you _really_ want to marry a womanizer Blair?" Jack continued, ignoring the death glares he was getting from Nicole. "Do you really want to marry someone who has had _this_ many conquests?"

He motioned towards the women behind him for the extra emphasis.

"_Ex-womanizer_ thank you very much," Chuck muttered under his breath.

Lily eyed Chuck and Blair in concern then although she had been clued in on their plan beforehand. Eleanor had been clued in as well, but her mouth was currently hanging open over the overwhelming number of women that stood before her at that very moment. She had to keep chanting in her head that Blair was in love with Chuck to prevent herself from calling off the wedding herself.

"Yes," Blair responded confidently, nodding her head for visual affirmation.

Jack was pleased to have noticed the fire in her dark orbs and drug on with his plan.

"You might be inclined to change your answer after a few introductions Blair, yes?" Jack inquired as he motioned for one of the girls to step forward.

The brunette stepped forward as she was told and opened her mouth to introduce herself when Blair beat her to the punch.

"Your name is Daphne and you were one of the triplets Chuck fooled around with in the Hamptons one summer. What? Were your sisters unable to make it?" Blair sneered.

Daphne stepped back in shock at her knowledge of her as her sisters waved at Blair from somewhere in the crowd to make their presence known. Jack frowned in disappointment over what had transpired, but quickly motioned for another woman to step forward from the crowd. Blair twitched slightly upon realizing who he had chosen to irk her.

"Elle," she introduced herself. "I know you know who I am already, but what you probably _don't_ know is that your fiancé was ready to run away with me to another _country_."

"When he ditched _you_ without a second thought at a helipad for _me_," Amelia added as she too stepped forward from the crowd.

Despite her best efforts, a flicker of anger danced across her chocolate eyes and Jack knew that Elle and Amelia had struck a nerve.

"Another _country_?" Jack repeated as he turned to look at his nephew in mock horror. "Charles, how could you have been so heartless?"

Chuck clenched his fists under the table, but remained unresponsive to his verbal attack. He was afraid, however, that Blair would crack soon.

"You know what they say Blair," Jack trudged on. "Once a womanizer, _always_ a womanizer."

"Get out," Blair seethed as she stood up from her seat.

Despite having known all of there was to know about these whores beforehand, the brunette had to admit that hearing the words from them herself had gotten to her. Jack merely smirked at her command as he motioned for all of the women to leave the room.

He followed suit moments later, but before he did, he reminded her, "As you wish princess, but remember. Once a womanizer, _always_ a womanizer."

* * *

The guests glanced over nervously at the brunette as the doors closed behind the intruders. Blair took her seat once more as Nate and Serena both swallowed hard in anticipation over what would happen next.

"Now, shall we start the video?" Blair questioned, a radiant smile pasted firmly on her face.

The staff took note of her cue and began to serve the appetizers as a video of the non-judging breakfast club throughout the years started up from behind them. There was a chorus of squeals to be heard amongst the guests as their baby pictures were the first to grace the screen.

"You look _adorable_ B!" Serena squealed as Eleanor nodded her head in agreement.

"Wow Nathaniel," Chuck commented a few moments after the blond. "You looked incredibly confused even as a newborn."

Nate glowered in his direction as the rest of the table fell into a flit of laughter. There was another wave of laughter several images later. A photo of the four of them on their first day of kindergarten appeared on the screen and Harold smiled fondly at the memory. He had been the one to take that picture. Nate was pulling on Serena's hair, Serena was slapping his hand away, Blair was yanking on Nate's arm to get his attention, and Chuck was scowling at all three of them as he readjusted his bow tie and prepared himself for the Kodak moment. As the video came to an end a few minutes later, the entire room was at a complete standstill. Lily even had a tear in her eye.

"That video was wonderful," Lily voiced as she clasped her hands together excitedly. "Did you know that Serena was absolutely distraught when Nate asked Blair out?"

"_Really?_" Nate asked in amusement as Serena shot her mother a warning glance.

"Oh she was," Lily continued in spite of her daughter's protests. "She went through almost three tubs of ice cream that night."

Serena hung her head in embarrassment as Anne spoke up from beside her mother.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Serena," Anne assured her. "Although I had always pinned Blair to be his future wife, I knew that Nate had been doodling _your_ name repeatedly next to his in his school notebooks all this time."

"_Really?_" Serena asked in amusement as Anne nodded her head in confirmation.

"_Mom!_" Nate groaned as his cheeks flushed red at her confession.

The blond slunk down as far as he could into his seat as Eleanor said her piece.

"I had always pinned Blair to be his future wife too," Eleanor agreed as she took a sip of her wine.

Blair sent her mother a warning look and it was well received.

"_However_, I must admit that Charles has proven himself to be worthy of my daughter as well," Eleanor finished as she raised her glass at Chuck.

"Thank you," Chuck responded gratefully as he raised his glass to meet hers.

Blair kissed him on the cheek then as Harold shared an untold story with the others.

"There was this _one_ incident that occurred that left me absolutely _certain_ that my daughter would end up with Charles one day," he revealed.

"Do tell," Nicole demanded eagerly and her sentiments were echoed all around the table.

Chuck shot a warning look at his future father-in-law, but he continued on anyway.

"Now, I'm sure most of you can recall that one time my Blair Bear broke her leg while she was visiting me in France," Harold started. "Keep in mind that at this point in time, Nate and Blair were dating. Anyway, the moment he received news of her accident, Charles flew over to see her immediately. I'll never forget the sad look on his face when Blair merely sent him away, whining that she only wanted to see Nate all the while."

Blair whispered an apology to her fiancé as he turned away from her in embarrassment. Lily beamed at his reaction and urged Harold to trudge onward with his story.

"Charles was dejected to be sure, but he's always had my daughter's interests at heart," he continued. "So, he phoned Nate up the moment he had stormed out of her room and demanded that he come and see Blair as soon as possible. Now, I don't know why Nate never came to see my daughter."

He looked pointedly at Nate then, who shrugged apologetically in response.

"But instead of disappointing her, Charles lied to Blair and told her that although Nate wouldn't be able to come and see her, he would be sending her emails and flowers every day," Harold informed everyone. "Surprisingly..."

"Blair got upset anyway and even yelled at me to get the hell out of her room," Chuck interrupted him.

"I did _not_!" Blair insisted as she turned around to face him. "I _kindly_ asked you to return to New York."

"Yeah," Chuck scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. "_After_ you threw your precious headband at my head, which I've kept after all this time by the way _Waldorf_."

He then turned towards Harold and pleaded with him, "Please don't finish the story. You promised me we would keep it between us, remember?"

"That _is_ true," Harold agreed, pursing his lips in thought.

"_Daddy_," Blair whined as she pouted at both him and Chuck.

Both men sighed in defeat almost instantly and Chuck motioned for Harold to wrap up the story quickly.

"So, to make Blair happy, Charles made her think that he had gone back to New York. In reality though, he had checked into a nearby hotel and sent her emails and flowers every day as Nate. He would personally deliver the flowers to her room every night after she had fallen asleep. I was the one who notified him when she did of course," he explained. "I had never seen my Blair Bear so happy. She would remind me every day that summer that those emails proved that Nate was her prince charming and each time, I would merely smile and nod because I knew who was _really_ behind each and every one of them. I just _knew_ they would end up together one day."

"_Really?_" Nate asked in shock as a collective squeal could be heard from all the females seated at the table.

"No, he's lying Nathaniel," Chuck drawled sarcastically.

"Now I understand why Blair thanked me for the emails and the flowers whenever she called me. I was _so_ confused that I just went along with it," Nate confessed.

"What a surprise," Chuck muttered and Serena giggled in response.

Blair beamed at her fiancé and held his hand tighter in her own as she learned the truth behind that summer of bliss in France.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Chuck smiled and returned her sentiments.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Suddenly, her phone began to vibrate and Blair flipped open her phone to find a text message from Taylor. The brunette looked over questioningly at her wedding planner from across the table, who simply nodded at her in encouragement. Blair read the text to find out that Jack was still in the building. One of the staff had tipped Taylor off. Blair looked up and smiled in thanks at her warning as she excused herself from the crowd, who had started to get up and dance to the live band that was now playing in the background.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked as he looped his arm around her waist. "Dance with me."

"I just need to run to the bathroom for a moment," she assured him. "I'll be right back."

Chuck frowned as he let go of her waist reluctantly and watched her retreating figure. She was lying to him and he knew it.

* * *

"Jack!" the brunette seethed as she approached him in the lobby. "What the _hell_ are you still doing here?"

Jack pulled her into a nearby hallway and sneered, "My plan didn't have its desired effect you see _princess_. You were supposed to have been ticked off enough to call off the wedding Blair the moment after I left."

"Not a chance," she shot back at him, wriggling out of his grasp. "Nothing you say or do will _ever_ make me walk away from Chuck. Our relationship is stronger than that!"

"What if it was my dear nephew who was walking out on _you_ Blair?" Jack wondered.

Blair raised an eyebrow in his direction, waiting patiently for him to finish his thoughts.

"I mean, I don't think Chuck knows about us just yet, now does he Blair? I don't think he'd be too happy to know how well I fucked you that night."

Blair laughed menacingly then and informed him, "Well enough to have me screaming _his_ name instead of yours _jackass_. I'm afraid you're in for a big disappointment because he already _knows_ about the biggest mistake of my life. He's known since last summer."

Jack's face fell at the news though he tried hard to hide it. What was he supposed to do now that the happy couple had even managed to dodge his final bullet?

"You're only going to make a bigger fool of yourself if you stay and continue to _try_ and sabotage our wedding," Blair told him, knowing that he was probably trying to recall if he had anything else in his arsenal. "I suggest you just leave Jack."

"And what if I don't?" he challenged her.

She met his gaze steadily and answered, "Let's just say I've been able to get a hold of Jessica Canfields and I've gotten her to agree to testifying against you in a court of law if necessary for what you did that one night five years ago. I don't need to remind you of the events of that night, do I Jack?"

"You _wouldn't_," Jack spat, his eyes giving away exactly _how_ pissed off he was that she had the upper hand.

"Try me," Blair dared him as she continued to stare him down.

"Fine!" Jack shouted after a moment of unbearable silence. "You and my nephew have a nice life you little slut!"

Blair smirked in satisfaction over her victory as she headed back towards The Oak Room. Chuck had managed to scramble back into the room before she did even though he had taken some extra time to call and ask his PI to find out what he could about Jessica Canfields. He was going to find out exactly what Blair had on Jack and when he did, he was going to get rid of his uncle – _permanently_.

"How about that dance now Mr. Bass?" Blair asked the moment she returned, interrupting his thoughts.

Chuck pasted a smile onto his face in lieu of an actual answer to her question and led her without a word into the dancing crowd.


	7. Sunday

**A/N:** Here is the final chapter. A huge thank you to everyone who has been nothing less than supportive throughout this entire story. I would like to give an extra thank you to Mary for constantly listening to my crazy ideas. As promised, there will be a third installment in the series. It will be titled The Week Of The Honeymoon. Please leave me with one final review and I would love to know which original characters from either this story or A Week In The Hamptons that you would like to see return in the third installment. Happy reading!

**Sunday**

* * *

Blair observed herself in the full length mirror from where she stood. In about twenty minutes, she would be Blair Bass. She smiled at the very thought. Blair Bass. That name sounded so wonderful on one's lips. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts suddenly and she reluctantly allowed the unknown perpetrator to enter the room.

"Come in!" she said in fake, cheerful voice.

"Wow," Nicole commented as she entered the room. "You must be _thrilled_ to see me. I can really hear the happiness _bursting_ in your voice B."

"I was sort of in my own little world is all," Blair explained herself.

"Oh," Nicole said in understanding. "I burst your bubble, didn't I?"

When the brunette remained silent, the blond trudged on, "How's the bride-to-be holding up?"

Blair smiled nervously at her then and answered, her hand on her stomach, "I've got about a billion butterflies fluttering around in my stomach right now is all Nikki."

The blond laughed and pulled her into a tight hug of reassurance.

"Oh honey," she started as Blair returned her embrace. "I don't think it's fair to blame your _nerves_ for those butterflies. I believe a certain reformed womanizer was responsible for planting them there?"

"He definitely made his contribution," Blair agreed. "But this is my wedding day Nikki! I have every right to feel nervous. I mean, I'm just worried something will go wrong today, you know?"

"I know," Nicole assured her, reaching for the veil on her table.

"I just need everything to be perfect for today. I feel like I've been planning this wedding since forever. I've worked and worked to make sure that this wedding will be the wedding of the century, but now that the wedding has been planned to perfection, it can only go downhill from there."

"Nonsense!" the blond chided her as she placed the veil a top her head. "This wedding _will_ be perfect just like you planned B. You worked hard for it. Girls like us _work_ for what we want. People like Serena and Tina get everything handed to them without so much as lifting a finger. You _deserve_ the perfect wedding and you'll get it B. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Nikki," the brunette said gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The blond smiled and continued her words of encouragement.

"And you look absolutely _flawless_ today. I mean, between you and me, everyone in the room will _so_ have their eyes on you instead of Serena. It'd be hard not to stare at you. _Gorgeous!_"

Blair gave her an uncertain smile as she readjusted her veil slightly.

"Oh! Don't be such a worry wart B!" the blond exclaimed in exasperation, throwing her hands up into the air in mock defeat. "You make it sound like your fiancé's going to leave you at the altar or something!"

Nicole bit her tongue the moment those words left her lips.

Blair's eyes grew wide at her statement and eventually shouted, "What are you talking about? _Has he?_ Oh my God! Tell me he's here Nicole or at least on his way! He's here, _isn't he_?"

"Well, no," Nicole answered her truthfully. "He isn't here _yet_, but then again, Nate isn't either. They'll be here. You have nothing to worry about! There's still fifteen minutes before the ceremony starts anyway. I'm sure they're just stuck in traffic or something."

Blair was about to open her mouth to voice even more of her insecurities, but ultimately decided against it. Losing her decorum was something she most certainly did _not_ want to do on her special day. She took a seat on one of the chairs in the corner of the room, biting her lower lip in intense thought.

"You don't think he's changed his mind, do you Nikki?" Blair asked anyway moments later, glancing over at her friend from across the room in genuine concern.

"_What?_" Nicole shrieked, stalking over to her. "You're _crazy_! Look B. I only really know him through whatever stories you've chosen to tell me about him, but the way he looked at you throughout the entire rehearsal dinner last night was absolutely indescribable. I'd give my _soul_ to the devil to have Tristan look at me like that."

Blair smirked at the blond and reminded her, "Nikki sweetie, you _are_ the devil."

"There's that smirk," the blond replied, ignoring her comment. "Seriously though B. You're being ridiculous. He'll _be_ here."

"Stay with me?" Blair whispered in response.

It would be nice to have someone with her to help calm her nerves after all.

"Of course," the blond answered before settling into the seat beside her.

_Damn it! Where were they?_

* * *

"Darling!" Tina shouted cheerfully as she entered the lush room.

"Tina!" Serena exclaimed excitedly in return. "How do I look?"

The blond twirled around once in her wedding gown, waiting for her verdict. Tina instantly clasped her hands together and squealed at how amazing Serena looked in her wedding dress.

"You look _fantastic_! All eyes will be on you at the wedding honey instead of Blair. Mark my words," Tina told her, waggling an index finger in her direction.

Serena brought a finger to her lips then and hissed, "Keep your voice down Tina! We can't afford to let Blair hear you say that. I need my bridesmaid alive, you know?"

The two girls shared a knowing giggle before Tina assured her, "Relax! Blair's room is three doors down and Nicole is in there right now to calm her nerves. The last thing she's thinking about is what _we're_ talking about in here."

Serena nodded in full understanding and asked, "Have you seen Nate by the way? I bet he's even more nervous than I am. Get Eric to calm him down, will you?"

Tina shifted uneasily from foot to foot at the mention of Nate and Serena could tell that something was definitely amiss.

"What is it Tina?" the blond demanded, her lips pressed together as she rested her hands dangerously on her hips. "And don't even _think_ about lying to me! We're nothing if not always honest with each other."

"Well," the redhead started, hesitation evident in her voice. "Nate might not be here yet."

"Is Chuck here?" the blond wondered.

Tina shook her head to answer her question and quickly said, "They're probably both stuck in traffic or something though. Taylor has already been calling them on their cells for the last five minutes or so, but neither of them has been answering her calls."

"Yeah, they probably are," Serena agreed. "I'm just worried that Blair's insecurities will get the better of her."

"I know what you mean. She's probably in her room right now convincing herself that Chuck has decided to bail on the wedding," Tina added.

The blond nodded and suggested, "Maybe we should go over and see how Blair is holding up."

Tina laughed and told her, "Sure! But I'm more worried about how _Nicole_ is holding up."

The two shared a laugh just as the door swung open and in marched a very distraught Blair Waldorf.

* * *

"Wonderful!" Nate cried out sarcastically as he looked out the window. "Of all the days we could possibly be stuck in a traffic jam, it _had_ to be this one. It just _had_ to happen on our wedding day!"

"Will you relax Archibald?" Chuck shot back, although he was worried about how _his_ fiancée would react to his tardiness as well.

"This is all _your_ fault," Nate accused him. "You just _had_ to have your revenge on your uncle. We wouldn't be in this situation right now if it weren't for your determination!"

"Please Nathaniel," Chuck scoffed. "I was planning to do it alone. _You_ were the one who insisted that you wanted to tag along."

The blond huffed at this and the brunette continued.

"And why must you use the word revenge? You make it sound like I set Jack up to get arrested," Chuck drawled, readjusting his bow tie. "He had it coming. I was merely helping the process along unless you somehow think that rape is ok?"

"Of course not!" Nate defended himself immediately. "I know he had it coming, but couldn't you have sealed his fate some other day? Now, we're going to be late for the wedding! Serena is _so_ going to kill me!"

"Oh! _Serena_ will kill you!" Chuck spat out sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the blond. "That _certainly_ sounds much worse than suffering the wrath of Blair Waldorf."

"_Oh please!_" Nate retorted. "You actually _like_ it when Blair gets upset with you!"

"Fighting leads to makeup sex Archibald," Chuck explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks for that," Nate answered as he took out his phone to check _yet again_ whether he had signal or not.

He rubbed his forehead in frustration when he noticed that he _still_ didn't have any service.

"How can there be _no_ service?" Nate wondered out loud. "We're not even on the subway!"

"You take the subway?" Chuck clarified, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "It is odd though. My cell isn't getting any service either."

At that moment, the vehicle started moving at a steady pace once more and the two boys almost hugged each other in absolute relief and happiness. Almost.

"_Finally!_ We've still got ten minutes to make it to the wedding," Nate announced.

"We'll definitely get there in time Archibald," Chuck assured him, sitting up straighter in his seat in increased anticipation.

"Will you? Will you _really_?" challenged an all too familiar voice.

The tinted partition in front of them lowered then to reveal Georgina Sparks behind the wheel.

"_What the hell?_" Chuck hissed in complete and utter shock.

Nate could only muster a scared squeak from his lips.

"You didn't think I'd _actually_ let Blair have her fairytale ending, do you Bass?" she inquired.

She then turned towards Nate and told him, "Ruining your wedding with Serena is merely collateral damage."

Unable to control himself, Chuck lunged himself at her. The vehicle swerved alternately from left to right in response and Nate pried Chuck's hands from around Georgina's neck just in time to prevent an unnecessary accident from happening. Multiple car horns sounded off around them and the curses that came from the other drivers on the road were hard to miss as well.

Georgina coughed slightly and regained her breathing before she threatened him, "Do that again and I will drive us straight into _oncoming_ traffic. Do I make myself clear?"

"You wouldn't," Chuck challenged her, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

"_Try_ me," she answered smoothly, winking at him through the mirror.

Chuck sat back in his seat, pursing his lips in thought over a plausible escape plan. It was best to continue to engage her in conversation while he did so.

"How did you escape from the clutches of my PI?" he asked.

The brunette smiled in satisfaction and revealed, "Your PI was very _naughty_ you see. They found an _unbelievable_ amount of drugs in his carry on. I have no idea how that happened of course, but you seriously need to be careful about who you hire Charles."

Chuck glared at her and Georgina smirked in satisfaction that she had managed to play him good.

"Do you even _know_ how to drive a limo Georgina?" Nate asked nervously, oblivious to the struggle that was going on between the devil and his best friend. "And where are you taking us?"

"Not really," she informed him. "And I thought we'd drive around long enough for Blair to conclude that Chuck had decided to leave her at the altar. I _do_ love watching her freak out over silly things you know."

Chuck closed his hands into two tight fists to prevent himself from lunging at her again. He glanced over at Nate and cocked his head towards the door handle. Nate knew immediately that Chuck was asking him to jump out of the vehicle on his signal. Georgina eyed Chuck in the mirror then and let out an evil laugh.

"I _dare_ the two of you to try and escape," she told them, putting the gun she had in her lap on full display.

"_Shit!_" Nate muttered as Chuck remained completely emotionless.

"I agree that Blair has done some pretty bad things to you," Chuck urged. "And so have I, but _please_ do not ruin her fairytale wedding. _Please._"

"Chuck Bass pleading with me," she stated. "I like it, but unfortunately for you, your _bitch_ needs to be taught a lesson she'll never forget. She needs to be put in her place."

"_Now!_" Chuck shouted, the moment he felt that the vehicle had slowed down enough for them to make their escape.

Nate was thrown onto the sidewalk as Georgina swerved to the left in a failed attempt to keep him inside the vehicle. Nate turned around to celebrate with Chuck then when he noticed that his best friend was not by his side. Nate watched in absolute horror as the limo headed into oncoming traffic. A single gunshot was heard from inside the vehicle before the unmistakable sounds of a car accident began to ring in his ears.

* * *

Blair felt the butterflies flapping their wings even more relentlessly in her stomach as an odd sensation took over her body.

"Chuck is in trouble," the brunette exclaimed suddenly as she headed out the door. "Nate is in trouble too."

"_What?_" Nicole asked in absolute confusion as she ran after her friend.

Blair was too distraught to repeat herself and ran over to her best friend's room, banging on the door three times before just letting herself in. Serena grabbed her hands immediately, gazing into her eyes in full understanding.

"You feel it too?" Serena asked, a rare grimness to her voice.

Blair nodded in confirmation just as Serena's cell phone began to sound off.

"Hello?" she said as she flipped open the device.

"Serena," Nate greeted her, his voice slightly dejected.

"Nate? Where are you?" Serena asked him hurriedly. "Is Chuck with you? Are you two ok?"

"Please Serena," Nate urged. "Let me explain."

The blond nodded vigorously in response, prepared to listen intently to what he was about to tell her. Blair, Nicole, and Tina eyed her curiously as they tried to analyze her every word and expression.

"The bottom line is that Georgina came back to New York and took a hold of our limo. Chuck and I tried to escape," he rambled on. "I made it out of the vehicle safely, but Chuck...The limo swerved into oncoming traffic Serena and then I heard a gunshot. Georgina was the one that was shot though. The ambulance is taking Chuck to the hospital. I'm with him right now."

Serena was rendered completely speechless by the news and Blair grabbed her shoulders after a few moments, giving the blond a good shake.

"_What?_" the brunette hissed, wanting to know everything Nate had just told her.

"Blair and I are coming right now," Serena assured him as she gave Blair a reassuring nod.

Nicole put her arm around Blair in support as Serena filled her in on the accident. The brunette gave no response and ran out of the room. Nicole followed closely behind her, shouting to Serena that they would meet her in the limo. The blond gave some instructions to Tina before she headed out the door as well. The redhead prayed that everything would turn out alright as she marched over to the wedding planner to tell her the horrible news.

* * *

"Chuck is _fine_ Blair," Serena assured the brunette, who was currently fidgeting with the lace of her dress. "_Georgina_ was the one who was shot."

"Good," the brunette seethed. "Or I would do it myself."

The vehicle then rolled to a stop as the traffic light turned red and Blair whined, "I _crawl_ faster than this limo!"

The driver offered her apologetic smile as Serena's phone went off once more. She put her cell on speaker this time to save herself from having to reiterate everything to the brunette later.

"How's Chuck?" Blair asked immediately.

"A broken arm and a couple of bruises," Nate informed her. "He'll be fine though Blair."

"Thank God!" Blair commented as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where are you girls right now?" Nate inquired.

"We're almost at the hospital," Serena assured him.

"I'll meet you outside Serena," Nate told her. "Chuck insisted that you and I get married as planned since he's ok and everything now."

"I'm _not_ getting married without my best friend Nate!" Serena shot back, appalled that he would even _suggest_ something like this to her. "This is supposed to be a double wedding."

"No S," Blair stated firmly. "It took forever for us to plan this wedding. You and Nate should at least enjoy the fruits of our labor and your dad is waiting to walk you down that aisle S."

Serena gave her no answer and so Blair made her decision for her.

"She'll head back with you Nate," the brunette enlightened him. "Nicole will stay with me."

"Absolutely," Nicole assured her immediately, giving her friend as reassuring nod.

"Thanks B," Serena said gratefully, pulling her into a tight embrace as the limo pulled up in front of the hospital.

Nate hung up the phone then and ran towards the limo just as Blair and Nicole exited the vehicle.

Serena and Blair embraced one last time as the latter whispered, "I love you S."

"I love you too B," she answered. "Thank Chuck for me, will you?"

"I will," the brunette promised before heading for the entrance. "Say hi to your father for me."

Nicole was careful to follow closely behind her as the limo disappeared off into the distance.

* * *

The moment Blair entered the premises, the hospital staff recognized her immediately. After all, how many people showed up at a hospital wearing a wedding gown?

"Miss Waldorf?" one of the older nurses asked as she approached her.

She continued when Blair nodded.

"We've put your fiancé in the room at the end of that hallway," she informed her.

Blair thanked the woman and ran in the direction in which she had pointed. She barged into the room without knocking as Nicole informed her that she would be waiting right outside the door.

"Chuck!" she shouted instantly as she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

He winced in pain as she collided with his broken arm, but tried his best to hide it.

"Steady Waldorf," he simply reminded her as he stroked her hair gently in comfort with his other hand.

"Sorry," she mumbled against him, still refusing to let him go. "I was just so worried Chuck!"

"Worried about my safety or worried I'd decided to leave you at the altar?" he teased her.

"Both," she murmured honestly as she took a step back from their embrace.

She sniffled as she reached up to dry her tears and Chuck took the opportunity to take a good look at her then from the hospital bed. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now. There were a few speckles of dirt on her dress, her hair was in disarray, and half of her veil was shielding her face. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying and the way she sniffled was absolutely adorable to him.

"What are you staring at Bass?" she wondered out loud as she met his gaze.

"You're beautiful. You know that?" Chuck reminded her, pulling her towards him.

"I'm going to kill Georgina. _You_ know that?" she echoed, taking a seat on the bed.

"No need," Chuck informed her bleakly. "When I saw her reach for the gun, I fought her for it. She managed to knock me back into my seat and was prepared to pull the trigger except she lost control of the wheel at the same time. She ended up shooting herself in the chest by accident."

"Is she..._dead_?" the brunette questioned hesitantly, although there was a tiny sliver of hope in her voice.

"No," Chuck told her as he placed a hand over hers. "She's in critical care though and she hasn't woken up yet."

Blair nodded numbly and asked him in concern, "Are you in pain?"

She reached out to touch his bruises and he winced once more at the feel of her fingers on his aching skin.

"No really Waldorf?" he mocked her. "So, are you ready to get married or what?"

It took a moment for the brunette to fully register his question.

"_What?_" Blair questioned him in disbelief. "You can't _honestly_ think that I'm about to allow you to check out of the hospital just so that we can get married Bass."

"No," Chuck answered her easily. "But what I _am_ suggesting Waldorf is that we get married right here and now with God as our witness."

"And me!" Nicole sang cheerfully as she strode into the room with a priest.

Blair stood up immediately, speechless at how Chuck had managed to pull something like this off in such a short period of time not to mention the amount of pain he was currently in.

"Now," Chuck explained. "I know this isn't your fairytale wedding, but you were meant to be Blair Bass today and I'll be damned if you're going to make me wait any longer. After all, is a wedding not a promise between two people Blair?"

"Yes," she whispered in agreement as she took his hand in hers.

The priest smiled at the happy couple as Nicole took hold of the temporary rings Chuck had managed to purchase from the hospital gift shop. In due time, the two brunettes had exchanged their vows and as they sealed their promises with a kiss, Blair finally realized that she had been so silly to have been fretting over the details of her dream wedding all week. All this time, all she had really needed for the perfect wedding was _him_.


End file.
